Paradise Lost
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: 1st of the Swan Verse, First Finn, and now Blaine. Kurt just can't seem to win, while Rachel gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. But Dalton hides many secrets, and can a mysterious boy Kurt just recently met show him the joys of life in the dark, or will it all fall apart once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Well...I did say around Chrismas is when the updates would happen.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any songs used, or any brand name mentioned(Of course, I may own something **_**from**_** them. But I don't own the brand/song)**

**Full Summary: First Finn, and now Blaine. Kurt just can't seem to win, while Rachel gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. But Dalton hides many secrets, and can a mysterious boy Kurt just recently met show him the joys of life in the dark, or will it all fall apart once more?**

**Pairings: Kurtbastian, Finchel, BlaineXRachel, Brittana, Samcedes, Wevid, Niff, OCXOC**

**Warnings: Angst, fluff, dark themes, power play, fluff, hate, more fluff, Dalton Craziness, did I mention fluff? Caring!Finn(I already have one story where he's a dick, let's let him be the caring brother now.) AU from Rachel's party(Blame It On The Alcohol) on(but, the Animal fiasco still happens, let's say it happed the day after her party, just for this story.) Mixed up loyalties(ND likes Blaine more, Warblers like Kurt more), Mentor!Wes, putting-up-with-everything!Kurt**

**Warnings for this chapter: Slight Furt, slight Puckurt, underage drinking, Santana being a bitch(but an awesome one), angst.**

**Note: Glasz is a true eye color, this is just my spin on it that it can shift like mood eyes because I personally do not know a person with glasz eyes. There will be some times where Kurt's eye color will just be a mix. For a way to see what I'm talking about, the coloring that I use for glasz, is here: phoenixstarkina . deviantart gallery / # / d54fsdm (The smaller cat's eyes. Yes, I know my drawing is terrible. No need to point it out. There are also more examples in my gallery.) Also, Sebastian's eyes are going to be referred to as amber. That's gonna be cleared up in a later chapter.**

**The drinks mentioned, are only there because of my cousin explaining and making them in front of me. I'm using her recipes for them, which is just small adjustments from their original ones, like adding in something sweet or tangy.(The power of having a bartender for a cousin, using her for fanfiction.)**

_**Italics are flashbacks for this chapter.**_

**Songs in this chapter: If You're Gone by Matchbox 20(Yes, I do know that some of the lyrics are off. That was intentional.)**

**If someone is singing, it will be in quotation marks, if the song is just playing, it will be out of quotation marks, but in Italics(You'll be able to tell them and flashbacks apart.)**

**Quick run-down of other Warblers who are gonna be in the story(Only three. This story will not be OC heavy, I promise you.): Erin- The quiet and shy one. Small, brown hair, blue eyes.**

**Brad and Blake- The twins. Black hair and green eyes. Brad's the jokester, Blake's the smart one.**

**And one more character that makes an appearance. Not gonna reveal any big part just yet, only that his name's Cale. He'll be making an appearance shortly.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A deal with the devil meerkat.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you, just shut the hell up!"

The slamming of a fist hitting the driver's side door of a black Navigator sounded in the dark parking lot as the boy hissed in pain, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Stupid luck…stupid Rachel Berry…stupid Anderson." He muttered, checking once again in his wallet for something important. He smiled lightly as he found it.

"_Remember Princess, fake IDs fetch a pretty penny. But, you've been through enough. Think of this as my 'I'm sorry for all the dumpster visits I forced on you' gift."_

"Thanks Puck." Taking once last look at his car to make sure the door was not damaged, Kurt turned away from it and towards the building that held the answer to everything.

Scandals. One of the quietest gay bars in Ohio. It was Noah Puckerman who told him about it, Kurt decided it was best not to ask how he knew about it. The only catch to it was that you had to be over twenty-one, which was ahead of Kurt by more than three years. Puck had given him a fake ID though. Kurt thought it was well made, matching his legal one that was currently sitting in the glove compartment in his car.

He didn't truly understand _how _he came to be at this place, only that he _wanted, _he _needed_ to be at this place. It was all Blaine's fault, really. Kurt finally had enough of being looked over in favor of a girl, even by his supposed best friend, who was supposedly gay.

That's _why_ he was at Scandals, wearing his skinniest jeans and tightest shirt with designer boots and his hair slightly messy, but still neat enough for his liking. The _what_ to why he was there, was that he wanted to see if it was him, or the people he sought after. Was he really just an unsexy baby penguin? Or was it that he was going for the wrong people?

He wanted a chance to find out. And that chance was here.

"ID?" The guy at the front asked as Kurt walked towards the door. He gave the man his ID, glad that he at least looked over eighteen. Checking the ID, the man looked up at him, nodded, and handed it back. "Go on in."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled softly. Taking back his ID, he walked inside. It was far different from anything else he was used to, or had expected. The music playing right now was soft. The people were all either quietly talking or, like the usual ones who came to Scandals, dancing. Kurt sat down at the bar, loving the look of the bar stools. They were antiques, he guessed.

He had expected the scene to be more like the clubs in movies. Fast, upbeat music, people randomly hooking up, guys getting drunk after being dumped. But taking another look around, everyone seemed to be peaceful here, and not too drunk either.

"What do you want to drink lovely?" Kurt's attention was brought to the bartender who was now standing in front of him, but still behind the counter. He didn't look a day over twenty-two in Kurt's eyes. "And don't worry, your parents won't find out. I think Mike let you in because you seem miserable."

Kurt couldn't help but wince. "Really? How can you tell?" No use keeping up the act if even a guy close to his age could tell. He didn't need to get in trouble with anymore lying either.

The bartender just smiled softly. "I've seen sixteen year olds come in here after a rough day. You can't be any older than seventeen. I've worked here since I was eighteen, you get used to seeing the younger crowd. What do you want?"

"What tastes good?"

"Well," The bartender began. "There's the Godiva Chocolate Martini, for someone who likes their drink a bit on the sweet side. The vodka in it does make it a bit strong, but I could cut that in half if you want. The Blue Hawaiian is also pretty good. It has a bit less alcohol than the GCM." He stopped for a minute to think before snapping his fingers. "I got the perfect one for you to start with. It's a Strawberry Daiquiri, perfect mix of sweet, with just the light burn to help you forget whatever's troubling you."

Kurt nodded, trusting what the bartender was telling him. He had no other experience other than with the few drinks April had forced on him. The only alcoholic drink he could even mix was a screwdriver, simple and easy. Of course, April had just told him to pour in a whole bottle of vodka into a gallon of orange juice, but he found out how to do that in moderation.

The bartender, finally saying that his name was Jay, brought the things over for the daiquiri so Kurt could watch as it was made. "This one's on the house, since it's your first." He began to put the ingredients into the blender. "How about you tell me what brought you here while this mixes? The blender's actually pretty quiet."

"Well," Kurt began. "I guess it began a year ago, but that's too far back. We'd be here until Monday if I tried to start there." He and Jay shared a laugh about that. "It's just boy troubles, really."

"Boy troubles? Boyfriend cheating, or does he not like you back?" Jay asked as he added in the strawberries, along with a small bit a sugar.

"He doesn't like me back, and what's worse, I thought he was- he _told_ me he was gay." Kurt could feel his temper rising. "And yet here I am, being passed over, for a girl."

"A girl?" Jay looked up from the blender. "Oh dear, we're gonna need more than just this…" He grabbed the bottle of rum, tossing in another ounce to the mix. "So, he tells you he's gay, and then he chooses a girl over you?"

"Yeah. At her party." Kurt rested his head on his crossed arms that were settled on the counter. "Add in the last two crushes I had, that also went to girls, and you have the reason I'm sitting here today. Looking to just forget, even for one night, and find something to prove that it's not me that's turning them away."

"Oh sweetie, trust me, It's not you." Jay said as he turned on the blender. Kurt realized he was right, the blender didn't make a whole lot of noise like normal. He wondered if it was just the model of blender that was quiet, or if it was adjusted to be quiet. "I'm actually quite interested in you, and that doesn't happen often." Jay laughed at Kurt's appalled look. "Don't worry, I don't go for the under eighteen ones. I'm just saying that if you were older, I'd be doing more flirting and less making drinks." He shut off the blender, grabbing a glass and pouring the now mixed drink into it before passing it to Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly before taking a small sip. It didn't have the burn he expected the alcohol to give him. Instead it was sweet. Not too overpowering, but just enough to lull Kurt into relaxing. The only thing that reminded him that there was even any alcohol in the mix was the smell of it. The rum was almost too much, but the strawberries made it tolerable. "It tastes great."

Jay grinned, glad to hear that he had once again made a successful drink. "Glad you like it sweetie."

Kurt nodded, taking a longer drink before allowing his gaze to travel over the crowd once more. The music was picking up tempo and more people were up dancing now. There were still a few just sitting around though, and Kurt thought that his best bet to talk to anyone, would be to talk to someone sitting alone. Or let them approach him.

It wasn't something he would normally do. Then again, coming to a bar wasn't one of those things either. He had just had enough of New Direction's newest power couple. Not to mention the fact that Rachel, the very same girl who bitched about fraternizing with the enemy, was doing just that.

She was hurting his brother at the same time too. And that was just the icing on the cake for Kurt.

He couldn't help but wonder once again, the _how_ on him being there. Sure, he could be sarcastic and bitchy to himself, and say that he got there by driving then walking inside. But it was more than that.

Maybe he just needed a therapist.

Or a boyfriend, that would be nice too.

"You looking for a quick hook up, or something more?" Jay's voice broke Kurt of his thoughts as he looked back at the bartender.

"I…have no idea actually." Kurt's confidence in the whole 'come to a gay bar to feel sexy and wanted' thing was wavering at the mention of what could happen.

'Stop it Kurt! What are you gonna do, save yourself for someone who loves you? Who knows how long that's gonna take!' His inner voice hissed at him. Kurt shook his head.

'I'll wait. I just came here because…I needed to.'

"Don't rush yourself, ok? Just do what feels natural." Jay gave him a soft smile once again before moving on to fix more drinks for others. The seat beside Kurt was still empty though as he drank his drink slowly. It was going to be his only one of the night. He did still have to drive home.

Even with that thought fresh in his mind though; he wanted something, anything to keep the pain from coming back. The alcohol that was buzzing lightly in his system was helping with it, but the pain was still fresh. It wasn't just about Blaine now, it was about everything.

The way that, even in Dalton, he was cast aside, like a shadow or the runt in a litter of kittens. How, before Finn became the overprotective brother, he accused Kurt of not stopping when someone told him no. Finn had never told him no, and neither did Sam. It was now painfully obvious though that they would've said no to anything Kurt would've wanted. He was barely even on the friendship level with Sam.

Finn though, was a whole different story. After the whole Sam thing, Puck had begun to steal Finn away more, and Kurt noticed how much Finn was changing then. He didn't know what Puck did, but he didn't know whether to punch the boy or kiss him for what he did to change Finn.

Puck was another mystery now. He was paying more attention to Kurt. It confused the smaller teen to no end, but he didn't truly question it. After all, it was Puck who told him about this place.

Kurt was caught up in his thoughts again, so much that he didn't hear someone approaching him and sitting in the seat next to him. Once he did notice, he took a chance and looked up at the stranger. He seemed to be just a bit taller than Kurt, and his eyes were a piercing amber. The color was so curious to Kurt, strangely, taking in to account his own eyes that had a habit to be blue one second, and almost golden the next.

"So, what's a little canary like you doing so far from the nest?" Kurt tensed at the boy's words. He knew that Kurt was a Warbler.

"Getting away from some things." Kurt said evasively. He avoided looking the other boy in the eye. There was only one way that he could've been recognized so quickly. "What are you doing here, Warbler?"

"Looking for a quick hook up." He admitted, smirking lightly at Kurt. "I don't usually go for other Warblers, but I could make an exception."

"Dream on." Kurt rolled his eyes. Inside though, he thought he could hear himself purring in satisfaction. He had caught someone's attention, now to keep it on him.

"Come on, don't I at least get a name?"

Kurt glanced over to the other Warbler, finally getting a good look at him. He wasn't anyone Blaine had introduced him to, which meant he could only be someone who Blaine didn't want to be around Kurt. "Kurt." He said shortly. There was no need to reveal a last name. They were in the same school, it would come around to the other boy.

"Sebastian." Supplied the taller teen. "Do you always dress like a girl outside of school or is there something your hiding?"

Kurt's temper was trying it's hardest to stay in check, but that control was wavering. He may enjoy the attention, but the biting remarks, he could live without. "Do you make it a habit to annoy people you want to fuck or is their cock so far down your throat you don't get a chance to?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

They did nothing to Sebastian though, who just smirked once again. "Actually, it's my cock down their throat. And usually it doesn't even take this long."

"Well, I'm not like other guys. I don't just toss myself at anyone." Kurt turned his head away from Sebastian. He barely knew the guy, but he could tell. This one was worth going after.

"No need to scream that you're a virgin….Cygnet." Sebastian was now staring at Kurt, almost studying him. Kurt could feel the amber gaze on his back, and it sent a thrill through his spine. The nickname did nothing to help either. But this is what Kurt wanted. Someone was noticing him, someone was paying attention to him. Someone was seeing _him._ Not some girl. He could still feel Sebastian's stare as he spoke again. "Tell you what. I won't pursue you…yet. If, you come to Dalton Sunday."

Kurt blinked in confusion. He wondered what could've brought on the sudden change in Sebastian. Of course, he didn't know Sebastian all that well, so he couldn't argue. It was only Friday night, and he wasn't going to go back until Sunday night. But, what could going back a bit early hurt? "Alright. Might I ask why?"

"Your Blaine's little toy." Sebastian said simply. "I know how he works, you probably don't know any other Warblers other than names and how they act at practice. I wanna give you a chance to meet a few."

"Alright." Kurt repeated, giving Sebastian a short nod. "I'll be there."

* * *

The lights were off in the house as Kurt snuck in at two in the morning. He had stayed at the club, Sebastian buying him drinks as they both flirted jokingly with Jay. Sebastian had also tried to get him to get up and dance as the music has changed to some up-tempo country song. Kurt just laughed at his attempts and said that he had to get home.

"Where have you been?" Kurt jumped back at the sound of a voice, worried for a second that his father had caught him. Looking around, he sighed in relief as he saw Finn sitting on the couch. He walked towards his brother, stopping as Finn fixed him with a stern glare. "Kurt."

"I went out, ok? Met with a…friend." It was safer to just call Sebastian a friend around Finn. It was better than saying the whole truth.

"You smell like alcohol. I know because Puck smells like it sometimes." Finn looked down at his hands that were situated on his lap. "I'm worried, Kurt."

He didn't know which would be worse, getting caught by his dad, or getting caught by Finn and having this happen. What made it worse was how naïve Finn could be at times. It almost physically hurt to lie to him during those times.

"I had a few drinks." Kurt admitted. Finn sighed and held out one hand to Kurt, who took it. He pulled his younger brother over as he lay down. Kurt climbed on top of Finn, curling up slightly and closing one hand tightly around the fabric over his brother's chest. Finn coaxed Kurt's head onto his shoulder before turning his own head slightly to look at Kurt.

"What's up?"

"It's Blaine and Rachel. I just, I'm so tired of it. Me and Blaine got into a fight at the Lima Bean earlier." Kurt buried his face in Finn's shoulder. "She always gets what she wants. It's not fair! Even when the guy's gay, she just…" The diva held back a sob.

Finn just tightened his arms around Kurt as the younger's tears soaked his shirt. He expected it to happen sooner or later. Kurt was strong, on the outside at least. But alone, with just his family, the ones that love him, it all shattered. And he could do nothing but hug Kurt tightly, remind him that his older brother was always there for him now.

After a while, Kurt finally settled down. Any buzz the alcohol could've given him was gone. And with it went the protective fog that kept the memories away. It was a reminder, that no matter what, the memories would always come back.

"I know it's hard." Finn whispered. "You really like him. And she had no right doing that to you."

"He compared me to Karofsky." Kurt added silently. "He said I was just like him."

"You're not." Before he could stop himself, Finn pressed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead. "You're nothing like Karofsky. He's more like that dick than anyone. He hurt you worse than anyone else could."

Kurt blinked before looking up at his older brother. They had come a long way from where they started. From the fighting and cold shoulders. If someone had told them they'd be like this at the start of Sophomore year, Kurt would've laughed, saying they'd be more like boyfriends and not brothers. Finn would have been freaked out.

But there they were, cuddling on the couch. Finn comforting him like he would one of the girls. And for once, Kurt didn't mind being put in that category.

He could feel the tears starting up again as a soft tune started to play. He looked through the tears to see Finn setting down his iPod.

"_I think I've already lost you, I think you're already gone, I think I'm finally scared now. And you think you're weak, I think you're wrong." _Finn began to sing. Kurt allowed his fist to unclench around Finn's shirt, choosing to instead let his palm rest flat against his chest, right over his heart.

"_I think you're already leaving, Feels like your hand is on the door, I thought this place was an empire, And now I'm relaxed, and I can't be sure." _Finn wrapped both his arms around Kurt's waist again before sitting up, Kurt sitting lightly in his lap. The taller boy brought one arm under Kurt's legs, the other behind his back, and picked him up. They both knew that falling asleep on the couch would lead to Burt questioning them and soreness from the awkward ways they'd have to sleep to be comfortable.

_But I think you're so mean, I think we should try, I think I could need this in my life, And I think I'm scared, I think too much, I know it's wrong, it's a problem I'm dealing_

Kurt was half asleep as Finn carried him up the stairs and to his room. Finn's room was the one place in the house Kurt swore he would never go into, and Kurt's bed was larger.

"Learned your lesson about alcohol fully now?" Finn teased lightly.

"Yeah…it sucks and hurts everyone and can go die." Kurt said sleepily.

_If you're gone maybe it's time to come home, There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move, And if you're gone, baby, you need to come home, 'Cause there's a little bit of something me and everything in you._

Finn chuckled at Kurt's reply before setting his baby brother down on the bed, climbing in behind him. Kurt made no protest as Finn tossed one arm around his stomach. Pulling him closer and resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

There would be questions in the morning, but for now, there was just peace.

* * *

Waking up for Kurt was the most wonderful and most painful thing he had ever done. Even worse than the time when he was five and fell out of a tree(He couldn't remember exactly how that happened.), but far better than any other time. His usually cold room felt comfortably warm now with Finn still against his back. His head was pounding from the hangover he anticipated would come from last night. Getting up to get some medicine was out of the question though, Finn had him effectively pinned to the bed with an arm around his waist and his head buried in Kurt's shoulder. Luckily, he could still move his arms just enough to grab his iPhone, which was ringing it's familiar tune. Seeing that it was a FaceTime request from Mercedes. He answered it and smiled lightly. "Hey Merce."

She smiled brightly as he greeted her. "Hey boo. Who you getting to sleep with?" She questioned as she noticed the clash of brown hair against his shirt.

"Oh, it's just Finn. I came home late last night and upset." Kurt explained, shifting a bit to better see Mercedes on the screen. The glare from the window was hitting it just right in his previous position. "What's up?"

"New Directions is getting together for lunch today outside of Lima believe it or not." Mercedes said. "I wanted to tell you first before Berry could get a hold of you. You and Finn are bringing your baby and sitting with me, Mike, Tina, Puck, and Brittany. It starts at 11 so we gotta be out of here by 10."

Kurt looked at the time on his phone. It was only 8:52. That gave him plenty of time to wake Finn up and get rid of the hangover. "Yeah, alright Mercedes. Do you need picked up?"

"Please boo?"

He smiled fondly at the screen, but squeaked as the phone was taken out of his hands. Finn was awake, barely. "We'll be there in time, let us sleep now." He said before letting Kurt get in a quick good-bye and pressing the end button. He set the phone on the bedside table and wrapped his arm around Kurt once more.

"You do know that we need to leave by nine thirty if we are gonna get Mercedes? And my head hurts." Kurt shut his eyes tightly as Finn pressed a kiss to his forehead, just like he did last night. What was different was the hand gently rubbing up and down his side. Kurt had expected it though, Finn was cuddly and touchy when he was half asleep.

"We'll make it." Finn said. "As for your head…just close your eyes." Kurt did as Finn told him to, almost moaning in relief as his older brother got up to get the medicine. If there was one thing Finn knew how to do well, it was help Kurt feel better if he was sick or sad.

The teen's mind drifted as he waited for Finn to come back. He thought back to last night, or what he truly remembered of it. Some was a bit fuzzy. One part stood out like a sore thumb though, telling Sebastian he would be at Dalton tomorrow.

He wasn't going to back out on it. Sebastian promised to introduce him to a few other Warblers. It wouldn't do him any harm to meet them.

Kurt could also remember Jay. The bartender who was nice enough to let him drink and even show him a bit about how the drinks were made. He seemed so gentle, and was even nice to Sebastian.

"Here you go, Kurt. Sit up." Finn was finally back with the medicine. Kurt opened his eyes to his much darker room, noticing that Finn had shut the blinds and the bathroom door(Kurt kept the light on for reasons he told no one.)

He sat up as Finn handed him a glass of water and two small pills. Kurt placed the pills in his mouth before downing the water as Finn crawled back into bed.

"We still have time before we gotta get dressed."

Kurt shook his head. "_You_ have time. I don't." Finn watched silently as Kurt got up and walked over to his closet. The fasionista knew the perfect outfit for what the girls had planned, but couldn't help the pause as he caught sight of the familiar blazer.

"_You're probably the only one who could make that blazer look good."_

He hoped that Finn couldn't see that he had gone tense as his hand reached out to grab the Dalton uniform.

"Dude, you're gonna wear that?" Finn asked.

Kurt looked for a second before replying. "Just reminding the others where my loyalties are now." They sure were not with Blaine now. Nor Rachel and her little group of followers. He wasn't a member of New Directions any longer. And maybe it would do good to remind Anderson that he wasn't a part of them either.

The horn of Kurt's Navigator was heard loudly outside of the car as Mercedes ran out of her house with Tina and Brittany trailing behind her.

"Hello ladies." Kurt smiled as they got into the back seat. Mercedes and Tina smiled back as Brittany threw her arms over the passenger seat and around Kurt's neck lightly. He decided to let Finn drive while the last of his headache went away.

"Dolphin! Are you ok? You seemed so upset after the party…" Brittany said worriedly. Kurt laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to her connected hands over his chest.

"I'm fine Britt. Or, I will be." He told her, getting a squeal of approval from the girl.

"I know you don't wanna see them boo, but we just never hang out any more." Mercedes started apologetically.

"It's ok Merce. I want to go. At least I can talk to you guys."

Tina nodded. "We'll always be here for you Kurt. So will Mike and Puck, they're coming in Mike's car."

"Alright." Kurt turned back around. Brittany looked closely at him before noticing exactly what he was wearing.

"Dalton outfit!" She squeaked, slipping her hand inside of the blazer. Kurt smirked and leaned back into the seat.

"I figured I might as well wear this. I'm not going to be the only Warbler there anyway, so it's not like I'll be alone." He explained as Tina and Mercedes looked over the outfit. Mercedes was the first to catch that something was different though.

"Boo, I know they don't let you wear pants as tight as that in Dalton. You took me with you to get the outfit, remember?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just wanting to prove a point…"

Mercedes looked pointedly at him. "You're never 'Just wanting to prove a point.' Now what are you planning?"

The countertenor couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. "Well, since I'm already out of my comfort zone, I figured I could just jump right off the diving board and into the shark infested water."

"We're going swimming?" Brittany asked confusedly, causing the whole car to burst out in a fit of laughter.

The group reached the restaurant safely, after swapping drivers halfway there. Mercedes parked the Navigator carefully next to Mike's Elantra. Everyone hopped out of the car, Mike and Puck joining them.

"Princess!" Kurt squeaked as Puck hugged him tightly, picking him up off the ground and twirling him. "You actually came down from that tower of yours and what the hell are you wearing?" He held Kurt out at arm's length and looked him over. The familiar Dalton crest was on the blazer, but it was a darker shade of blue and red.

"Dalton outfit. I figured that since we're near the school, it might be good to wear it. Besides, Dalton students eat free here." Kurt said, noticing the sign on the door. 'Really glad I wore it now.' He carefully escaped Puck's grasp before looking at him and Finn. "You two are acting so different now."

"Thank Mercedes for that." Puck grimaced. "She read us the riot act after you transferred. And then I got a hold of Finn and did the same thing."

Kurt shot Mercedes a grin before looking to Mike, who was standing next to Tina and Brittany. "She didn't read you it, right?" Out of all of the jocks, Mike was the only one to never do anything bad to him. He actually helped him more than the others, whether it was getting out of a dumpster or getting the last of a slushy out of his hair.

"Nah, she did try to make me and Sam take your place as her school gay though." Mike said cheekily as the group made their way inside. Kurt linked his arm together with Brittany's, causing the girl to giggle and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hi Kurtie." The waitress at the front smiled as the group came inside. "You with Blaine and the other group today?"

"Unfortunately Sammy." Kurt sighed. "Could we get the table next to them?" Sammy nodded and brought them to said table, leaving the menus with them.

"I was wondering when you guys would come." Quinn smiled softly as they sat down. "It's great to see you again K."

"It's great to be with the group again Q." Kurt replied, giving her a quick hug before sitting down next to Brittany. "How are things?"

"Difficult. We're trying to figure out what to use for Regionals." Quinn told him. "And since we're missing our countertenor, we can't have any of the guys in the girls' songs. Mr. Shue said that we're probably going to do origin-"

"Quinn!" Rachel interrupted. "What are you doing? Kurt's part of the rival group!"

Quinn shot the other girl a glare before her gaze flicked over to Blaine. "You told him. And last I knew he was still a Warbler."

"He's my boyfriend too though."

Kurt scoffed. "And here we go again." He looked down the table to Rachel. "St. James was your boyfriend too, wasn't he? And looked where that landed New Directions. It got Finn and Puck in trouble too! Besides," He wrapped one arm around Brittany's waist, the other around Quinn's shoulders. "Britt's my ex-girlfriend. And, you know, we didn't break up because one of us cheated. It's only a matter of time before you or Blaine cheat."

Blaine coughed after that statement, saying something that sounded very close to 'hypocrite'. Kurt turned his glare to the other Warbler.

"Actually, Anderson, I'm not a hypocrite. I only dated Brittany because I thought if my dad believed I was straight, he would spend more time with me. I went from being an only child to being cast aside for Finn so quick that it hurt." Finn couldn't hold back a flinch at the mention of that. "She knew that, I wasn't the only one using someone in that relationship. I was the only guy she hadn't made out with." Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek. "And I can't let my bicorn go without a perfect record."

"So you dated her, so she could have a reputation as the school slut?" Blaine countered. Brittany shrank back against Kurt as the countertenor, and surprisingly Santana, jumped out of their seats.

"What?"

"Say that again Hobbit and the Warblers are gonna be missing a canary." Santana, being held back by Quinn and Puck, looked ready to attack the smaller boy.

"Woah, what's going on here? Blaine why does this lovely lady look ready to kill you?" Kurt froze before turning around, noticing Sebastian with a small group of Warblers behind him. "Kurt, can you explain?"

"Sebastian!" Kurt smiled. "Nothing's going on. Santana's just overreacting." He rubbed Brittany's arm reassuringly to keep her quiet. Santana glared at him, but sat back down. "What are you doing here?"

"Important meeting with a few Warbler members. I was going to invite you over, but it seems that your girlfriend needs you more." Sebastian looked at Brittany, who seemed ready to cry after what Blaine said. Sebastian had heard all of it and decided to intervene before things got bloody. "You're really lucky to have one as beautiful as her."

Brittany's eyes brightened a bit at the compliment. Kurt looked down and smiled at her. "Well, she's actually an ex, but I have to agree, I am lucky."

"Yes. Oh, and before I forget…if you ever want to bring a future date here, guy or girl, it's perfectly fine. Everyone here is very gay friendly." Sebastian threw a glance over to Blaine before nodding to Kurt.

Kurt sat back down in between Puck and Brittany as Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers took a table nearby and began talking quietly to each other.

"Dolphin, I like him." Brittany smiled. "Is he a dolphin too?"

"Yes Britt, he's a dolphin."

"How do you know Sebastian?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew that Blaine would freak out as soon as Kurt even _looked_ at Sebastian. He could feel the familiar amber gaze on his back as he replied. "Oh, we've met somewhere before…" He said vaguely. "Let's just say I know him _very_ well."

Puck whistled and held up his hand for a hi-five, which he got quickly from Kurt. "Go Princess! No, wait, you mean someone got to you before I could?" He half moaned, before laughing loudly at Finn's murderous face.

"You're not touching my brother Puckerman."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Really now, Hudson-Hummel?" He asked mockingly before placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Finn glared harder as Puck turned Kurt to face him.

"Noah I don't believe this is such a good idea." Rachel said. "We don't need anyone fighting this close to Regionals."

"Huh, and here I thought you wanted us to get our 'Enemies' off guard. Well, I know the best way to do that!" He placed one hand gently around the back of Kurt's neck, pulling the boy in for a rough kiss. Kurt kissed back just a fiercely, ignoring the squeal of excitement from Brittany and slight growl from Finn. The only thing he focused on was the tongue invading his mouth, and the gaze of approval on his back. His and Puck's teeth clashed once before Puck pulled away, going instead for Kurt's neck.

"That's enough!" Finn's yell pulled the two boys back to reality as Puck moved away from Kurt. The diva leaned back against Brittany, pupils wide from what just happened.

"And that, is how you catch someone off guard. Of course, it works better if they don't fight back." Puck smirked. Kurt, finally out of his daze, smirked back.

Everyone was watching in complete silence until Mike broke it. "So who else is ready to order?"

At the other table, Sebastian's eyes were still glued on Kurt as the conversation turned. One of the other boys, with straight black hair and gleaming green eyes, looked at Sebastian.

"So, that's Kurt then?" Sebastian nodded. "He'll fit right in. Expect Wes to take special interest in him."

"Oh, I expect more than that." Sebastian set down the menu he was holding. "I found our little Cygnet, and I don't plan on letting him go to waste."

* * *

The rest of Saturday whet smoothly for Kurt after the outing with New Directions. After his and Puck's kissing performance, things had taken a turn for the worst for the most part. The table was split almost in half, most of the group choosing to ignore Kurt. He, Mercedes, and Brittany had drug Finn and Puck out shopping with them at the mall, the two boys being the only ones, besides Tina and Mike, to still talk to Kurt. Quinn had gotten upset after Puck and Kurt's kissing, and Sam took her side. Santana, shockingly, did too.

It didn't bother the small countertenor though. He wasn't a member of New Directions anymore. He was a Warbler. He only needed the Warblers. New Directions was so full of drama, it was nice to escape it.

But of course, he could never fully escape it. Not while Blaine was together was Rachel. It was just a thorn in his side, one of many.

Another one was Blaine's attitude during Warbler practices. It was like the council had no control, only Blaine did. Even with try outs for solos, Kurt noticed that neither Nick nor Jeff got one. Blaine had gotten the solo. And the major part of the group number.

It had to change. If it came down to it, Kurt would use the fact that Blaine was dating Rachel against him. Why let him get all the solos, if he's always around her? Wouldn't she hear him? Get to know their set list? Kurt wouldn't put it past Rachel to steal the set list and use it for New Directions. They needed new soloists. Ones who wouldn't be tempted. Ones who knows how dangerous it is.

Ones like Kurt.

That was just another reason why Kurt was currently parking his Navigator next to a familiar Ultimate Aero, instead of the Camaro it was usually parked next to, that was a few spaces away. He was wearing the Dalton uniform once again, this one with the red trim.

"Well well, Cygnet decided to show." Kurt blinked and looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian leaning back against his car. Lifting himself away from the Aero, Sebastian walked over to Kurt, grabbing the boy's bag before Kurt could protest. To get to the bag, he had to reach around Kurt; his chest pressing against the smaller's back and causing Kurt to blush lightly at the closeness. "Wes'll kick my ass if he sees you carrying this when I was here to help."

"I don't need help…I'm not a girl." Kurt grumbled. "And what's with the attitude changes? First your snarky on Friday night, then buying me drinks and offering to introduce me to more of the Warblers, and now this."

Sebastian smirked lightly. "You're quite observant, little Cygnet." The two walked towards the dorm rooms. The Warblers had a whole wing to themselves, it was easier for if emergency practices had to be called. They were also the students most likely to sing in the shower or in their rooms at random, so it was more cost effective for the school to place them with people who didn't mind. "For each situation, there's a perfect attitude. Of course, outside of all this, my attitude is what you called 'Snarky'."

'Of course.' Kurt thought. 'Of all the attitudes he could choose…'

They walked through the main doors in silence, Sebastian nodding a greeting to the Warblers in the large room. Kurt followed Sebastian down a corridor that he hadn't known was there.

Blaine had captured his full attention so well; Kurt was surprised he knew the way to his own room. He could clearly remember the staircase that he met Blaine on, and the room that Blaine led him to the first day he was here. Kurt realized that most of his memories of Dalton had Blaine in them.

Except one, the only slushy incident he had at Dalton. It was a boy with black hair and mischievous green eyes. He had heard about Kurt's struggle in McKinley. Kurt had no idea how or why the kid did it, but he had found Alzimo and Karofsky, standing in the middle of a hallway, drenched in what seemed to be a grape slushy. The boy, along with two others- Kurt swore that one was Jeff, but he wasn't sure. The other had darker hair, with lighter brown natural highlights- were nearby, slushies in hand.

There was something familiar about the last one, but he had left before Kurt could get a good look at him. The diva had shrugged it off, the boy must've been a Warbler, and that's where Kurt saw him, or in one of his classes.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how long the hallway was. Compared to most that just wound around in a circle or led upstairs, this one was just one long stretch. When Kurt thought that the hallway could go on for miles, they reached the end. A door was in front of them, signaling the end of the hallway.

"Here we are, Wes' room." Sebastian said as he opened the door. "Hey Wes! I found your lost canary."

Kurt walked inside after Sebastian and froze in a shocked silence. Sitting on one of the beds was Wes, with David snuggled comfortably in his lap, the younger seemingly asleep. On the other bed, Nick and Jeff were curled up together. 'Is this what Blaine was keeping from me? But…why?'

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Kurt shook his head at Jeff's question.

"Uh, yeah. I think."

A pair of giggles came from the couch in the room. 'Just how big is Wes' room?' Kurt wondered. From what he could see, it was at least two of the room he shared with Blaine.

"I think we've confused the poor little kitten."

"I don't think he's a kitten, not enough prissy in him." Kurt jumped as two hands landed on his shoulders. He looked to his left side, then his right side. Two identical pairs of green eyes stared back at him from either side.

"Brad, Blake, stop scaring him." Sebastian ordered, placing Kurt's bag down near the pile of other bags and taking a seat next to the brown haired boy on the farthest end of the couch. "Kurt, you know Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff already. The two terror twins beside you are Brad and Blake. Brad's on your right," The boy grinned. Kurt noticed that his eyes were a neat green, like grass or the wallpaper Carole had tried to buy for the house. "And to your left is Blake." Kurt looked at the other twin. His eyes were a sharper green, traces of hazel concealed in them. He would have no trouble keeping track of who was who.

"This one next to me is Erin." Sebastian nodded to the brunette, who was more interested in the book than Kurt.

"Why'd you bring him Sebastian? You always have a reason for things like this." Erin muttered, eyes never leaving the page.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Jeff said. "Last I heard Blaine kept you on a very short leash."

Kurt bristled at the comment. "That was before he became so interested in his girlfriend." Nick and Jeff blinked confusedly.

"But Blaine's gay."

"According to him and Rachel, he's bisexual." Kurt rolled his eyes. "All it takes is one drunken kiss and suddenly he likes girls."

"What do you mean drunken kiss?" Wes' attention moved to Kurt. "Were you with him? Did you both drink?"

"I didn't." Kurt admitted. "But Blaine was wasted."

Sebastian chuckled. "Idiot." Kurt glared at him. "Not you, Cygnet. Anderson. Warblers aren't allowed to drink unless Wes gives permission. And no permission was given for this, if Wes didn't know about it."

"What happens if we do and we get caught?" This was new to Kurt. No one had told him about that rule. No one had told him about _any_ rules.

"Suspension from the group." Wes answered. "Don't worry," He noticed Kurt stiffen at the punishment. "I know about Sebastian buying you drinks at Scandals. I allowed that. You seemed miserable on Friday, figured it could help take the edge off."

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Kurt asked.

"Wes sent Sebastian after you!" Blake said as he figured it out. "So it wasn't Sebastian who brought him, Wes did!"

Wes nodded. "Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to Kurt about…our group."

"What group?" The diva glanced around the room. It seemed like just a group of Warblers that Sebastian wanted to introduce him to. Nothing was said about another group.

"I wanted you to meet them before I told you about the group, Cygnet. That way, even if you decline, you'd have friends." Sebastian answered. "As for what group, we're an elite group of Warblers carrying on an old tradition."

The twins pulled Kurt over to the couch, sitting him down next to Sebastian and grabbing two chairs nearby to sit down themselves. "A tradition that was forgotten until Sebastian opened it again." They continued.

"What's the tradition?"

"It's basically a club of sorts." Jeff said. "But…it's way different too."

"Different?"

"Kurt, we're performers. Not like the other Warblers.." Nick said, not happy with how slow things were going. He tightened his grip on Jeff's waist before continuing, "And Sebastian and Wes want you to join the group."

Kurt blinked. "Performers?"

Nick groaned. "We're a separate group from the Warblers, but we're still a part of them. We're different because of where we perform at."

"It's an old Dalton tradition that Sebastian put a twist on. The tradition was a select few Warblers chosen each year to basically entertain the other students, and a few others at different places. Nothing ever went over PG though, and sometimes they'd host events and have students from other schools come. Now though, with a redecorated room, we have a totally new set up."

"And you want me to join, why?"

Sebastian tossed an arm over the back of the couch, his hand resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Remember what you told me and Jay Friday night?" He whispered gently to Kurt. "I'm giving you a better chance at proving to yourself, and everyone else, that what Blaine and those bullies said is not true. I'm giving you what you want. All you have to do, is say yes."

'Prove them wrong, get what I want.' Kurt thought. Sebastian was giving him the chance to feel wanted. It would allow him to get to know the group better too, and from what he'd seen so far, they seemed like a great group. They weren't fighting, there was actually a peaceful silence.

Kurt looked down at his lap. From the movies Finn had that he was forced to sit through, he knew that strippers were usually making a lot of money, the female ones anyway. But he also knew it was dangerous. If they were found out, it was jail time. If something went wrong, someone could get hurt. His mind always went back to what Sebastian told him though.

Kurt was brought from his musings with his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the message, glaring at who it was.

**Blaine: Kurt, Rachel said that you weren't the best dancer in ND, so how about some dancing lessons before Regionals? She said that you'd be ok with me and her giving you them.**

He growled, hitting the delete button on the message before looking up at Sebastian. "Alright. I'll join."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2. Hoping to make this chapter longer than the last one.**

**And to my mystery guest reviewer, you'll get to see more of Furt's brotherly interactions. I love writing affectionate!Finn.**

**Warnings: slight Blaine and Rachel bashing(as much as I hate to do that to Blananaers…don't get me wrong guys, I LOVE Blaine, and Klaine. But all of this is build up to the Kurtbastian, and you'll love me in the end) Awkwardness, Mentions of Finn outing Santana(This story is NOT going to follow cannon at all except for a few key points.) Twincest, dark themes, mentions of bullying**

**Note: This applies to the rest of the whole verse while they are still in school; I am using my school's schedules for both Dalton and McKinley, with a few differences(Such as Dalton students allowed off campus for Lunch, McKinley doesn't require a music class). Lunch will always be an hour long for Dalton, 30 minutes for McKinley, and be during sixth period(at my school, we have an hour and thirty minute long sixth period, with normal classes being 50 minutes. There are three different Lunches, a b and c, and each is thirty minutes long. The other hour is a class. But for this, everyone in the schools eats lunch at the same time and there is no class during sixth period.) Every Junior DOES have to take the ACTs, no matter what. But I'm not adding in the ISATS(state test for Sophomores and Freshman, it has a different name for every state I think…)**

**Also, Sebastian might seem a bit…bi-polar. But I guarantee that he is NOT. It is just a fine line between his playful, snarky side, and his serious, business side. (Of course, the slutty side's somewhere in there. Just gotta go fishing for it.) It'll even out as the story progresses.(for those of you who have followed me through Pet, it's like what I did to Snape, but this time with a purpose.)**

**Also. Pavarotti's a girl. I already have one male Pavarotti and if I type that the Pavarotti here's a boy, you'll be seeing him do very cat-like things. So for the sake of keeping him a bird…the he is now a she.**

**Another major thing to point out, Kurt's eyes(and another character's) will be called different colors, but the primary color is Glasz. I pointed this out in Chapter 1, but it's mentioned in the story here that Kurt's are green at one point. I just wanted to point that out again in case someone got confused.**

**Songs for this chapter: Criticize by Adelitas Way, sung by Sebastian(Go. Listen. To. Them. Now. Before Rick kills me for putting this in a Kurtbastian fic.(- I know the band. I feel special. And I just had to share that with you.))**

**Treasure by Flyleaf, sung by Kurt**

**I'm Not The One by 3Oh!3, sung by cALE**

**We also have a tag on Tumblr! It's 'SV Paradise Lost'**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Emergency Meeting, mystery appearance!**

There was bored out of your mind.

And then there was 'Just kill me now.' And Kurt was finally at that stage.

He was sitting in his French class, the only class he was passing with a complete A plus, and having to deal with Blaine sitting next to him and giggling at some text he had gotten. The teacher was paying no attention to them, having finished the lesson for the day and giving the students time to work on homework.

'Honestly, why don't I go back to McKinley, there's less annoying people there…' Kurt sat up straight from where he was leaning on his arms. 'Or we can ship Blaine to McKinley. Yeah, that'll work. Lock him up in a box with transfer papers and ship him to Rachel…'

"Penny for your thoughts, Cygnet?" Kurt turned his head to look at the now occupied seat beside him. Erin had the same class that period as Kurt. If the diva had believed in god, he would be thanking him for that now.

Ever since Kurt had said yes to joining the group last night, he found that he had most of his classes with at least one of the others.

First period gym was spent with Brad and Blake, finding out that Blake would much rather be in a computer class, while Brad loved gym. They were so alike, but so different at the same time.

Second period, an advance history class, was with Wes. Kurt saw how different Wes was outside of Warbler meetings. He seemed so strict during the meetings, that seeing him joking with the teacher about different bits of history was a nice relief. He even included Kurt in some of the conversation.

Third period was his British Literature class, with Sebastian. The taller boy had made quick work of letting everyone else know that Kurt was… his, for lack of a better term. Blaine was in that class too, but paid no attention to the duo that sat behind him. Kurt barely noticed Blaine was even in class. His full attention had been on the teacher, and then Sebastian.

It was now fourth period. French class with Blaine and Erin. "I was thinking, let's tie up Blaine, stuff him in a box, and ship him to McKinley." Kurt whispered.

Erin chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't work, even with his small size, his weight's nothing to laugh at."

"Damn. And here I thought it was a good plan to help someone else get a solo."

"Don't worry. After today's practice, they'll hold auditions again. Hope you have a good song chosen." Kurt sighed and rested his head back on his arms that were spread out across the desk, his left hand hanging over the front of it while his right rested under his head.

"I might just do Defying Gravity." He admitted to the other boy.

"Kurt, are you still coming to dance lessons? Rachel said that she's putting New Directions through booty camp and you can join." Blaine turned to look at him.

Kurt scowled to Erin before smiling sweetly at Blaine. "Oh really?" He said, acting surprised. "She'd let a traitor join in?" His expression darkened. "I'd much rather go through Cheerio death cheers again."

Erin was holding back laughter as Kurt turned around again. "And besides, my dancing is perfect. Mike told me himself a few weeks ago. And I _did _earn Coach Sue her most recent Cheerios National Trophy, so I must be doing something right."

"Is this the attitude your dad tried to warn the teachers about on the first day?" Erin had a hand over his mouth, still trying to keep back the laughter.

Kurt smirked. "Oh, you haven't seen that attitude yet. I wasn't the Ice Princess of McKinley for nothing."

"Kurt! Erin! I said that it was time to do homework, not to gossip about your old school." The teacher scolded lightly. Ms. Thompson was usually the strictest teacher at Dalton, but she had a soft spot for the kids who came from public schools because of bullying. It also helped Kurt's case that he could speak French fluently.

"I'm sorry Ms. Thompson." Kurt said sheepishly. It was his first time getting caught doing something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Hey, the group's getting together for dinner today, Wes' taking us out for pizza. You in?" Erin asked as soon as the teacher had turned her back.

Kurt could feel Blaine's questioning gaze on his back as he replied, "Of course. Sebastian sort of demanded that I be there. I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

Erin smiled. "Great! Jeff was worried that you wouldn't come."

"There's no need to worry. I want to Wes about something anyway." He actually wanted to talk to the whole group, but it could wait until they weren't in a public setting where anyone could hear them. "I want to warn him that New Directions is planning something for Regionals that we might have trouble with."

"You'd sell out your old group like that?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I'm a Warbler now. My loyalties are with the council. I might have friends and a brother in New Directions, but I can't let that be a distraction, especially with Nationals in New York. I've wanted to go there since I was seven."

"But it's not right!"

"So it's ok for you to talk to Rachel about what the Warblers are doing, but the second I speak about New Directions, it's wrong?" Kurt began to wonder a lot of things at that point. 'Was he dropped on his head? Is that how he's so short and finding reason in this?' "Maybe I should just tell Wes to start dating Quinn, New Directions'll be in hellfire with that and we'd win because they'd be fighting. Rachel would accuse Quinn of being a traitor for dating a Warbler, Quinn would call her a hypocrite, and they'd destroy themselves."

Erin started to snicker once more at Kurt's side. "Maybe you should do that just for fun." He supplied.

Kurt thought for a second before shaking his head. "Nah, because then Britt would get upset. And if there's one thing I don't do, it's upset my bicorn."

"Bicorn?"

"Yeah, she said that I'm a unicorn, because I'm gay. She's bi, so she's a bicorn. I'm also her little dolphin, because dolphins are gay sharks."

Erin grinned. "She should totally meet Jeff."

Kurt couldn't help but agree at that.

* * *

Fifth period was even more torturous than fourth. It was just Kurt and Blaine in a pre-calculus class, which was filled with Blaine texting Rachel everything Kurt had said, and Rachel texting Kurt. The only thing that made it worthwhile, was finding out that his Brittany and her Santana had skipped school to go to the doctor.

Kurt smirked at the text, knowing that it was Cheerio code for checking up on him. He knew that Sue would send someone to see him. The coach would never admit it, but she had a soft spot for him like she did for Brittany and Becky. It was something about the three that she saw needed protection.

He knew why she kept an eye on Becky. She had downs just like Coach's sister, the only person who really saw the softer side of the only person in McKinley who could give Kurt trouble for the crown of Ice Princess. The other Cheerios found it adorable, even Santana, thought she publicly said she didn't.

Kurt and Brittany were a mystery though. Kurt had shown that he could hold his own no matter what, until it came to death threats. Brittany was also smarter than she let on. He actually had a pretty good conversation with her once, after they made out on his couch.

That was another thing Kurt brought to his own attention. He had to admit that Brittany was a really good kisser. He had lied to Blaine when he said he never had a first kiss that counted, but how was he supposed to explain that the "gay kid from Lima" gave his first kiss to a girl? The truth was, he counted it at the best first kiss anyone could ask for. Brittany hadn't forced him to do anything he didn't want. And he promised her that he ever turned straight, he would be with her and only her. Although it seemed like the 'her' now included Santana.

Sixth period couldn't come soon enough. He had gotten a text from Santana saying to meet her outside of the Dalton campus during lunch, which was why he was currently showing his Dalton ID to the security guard.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" The guard asked. They were only in place to keep people from going off campus for bad reasons during school.

"Just outside, I'm meeting two of my friends. I swear I won't be out of sight." Kurt promised. Brittany and Santana had agreed to stay within the guard's sight so Kurt could stay out for as long as possible. The headmaster didn't truly want him outside of campus, with Westerville being so new to him, so she only tentatively gave him permission. And that was only if he was with another student or making a trip home for the weekend.

"Alright." Kurt smiled and walked out, quickly noticing the familiar Cheerio outfit as Brittany ran over to him. The girl trapped him in a large hug.

"Dolphin! I missed you!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he picked up Brittany and twirled her around. "You just saw me on Saturday!"

Brittany pouted. "Too long!"

Santana smirked, wrapping her arms around Kurt's waist as Brittany moved to make room for her in the hug. "Brittany's right Porcelain. It's been too long for her. She misses you all the time."

Kurt smiled softly. "I miss you too Britt. So what brings you and Satan here?"

Brittany's mood dropped as she remembered why they were there. Kurt paid full attention to how her shoulders slumped slightly and her gaze traveled to the ground. "Everyone knows about me and Tana now."

Santana growled. "You can thank your dumbass of a brother for that one. He outed me, then they found out about Brittany."

Kurt's grip on Brittany's waist tightened. Finn did that to them? He could believe it. Finn may have solved his homophobic problems, but his stupidity was beyond fixing. "What's going on at McKinley?"

"Since you left Kurt…it's been hell." Santana admitted. "You'll never guess who else was outed too."

"Karofsky."

"Yup." The cheerleader confirmed. Kurt had his suspicions before, but hearing Santana confirm them was just too unreal. If Karofsky was outed, what was going on?

Santana saw his confusion and added, "Azimio and his goons turned on Karofsky. He fought back…but…" Santana sighed. "He's in the hospital with a concussion."

"And the school board did nothing, right?"

Brittany nodded. "They came after us too." She said in a small voice. She didn't want to burden Kurt with the information, but Coach had told her to tell him.

_Sue looked sternly at Brittany as the girl shook her head. "I can't tell him! He has enough to deal with!"_

"_Brittany, you are his one and only ex-girlfriend. Porcelain won't let this go. He could do nothing to help himself, but I've seen how he is towards you. He wants to protect you and he'll do anything to keep you safe. You'll tell him."_

She had finally caved, and came with Santana to Dalton to tell him. "But Finn came up with an idea."

"What's the idea?" Kurt asked, ready to make adjustments to it as needed. Finn could do basic plans just fine, but they were never good enough to last long. It was why he always brought Kurt with him to guy nights now, just because with Kurt's strategizing, the duo was almost unbeatable at video games.

"For me to fake date you again, and for Santana and Dave to fake date. We may not like him, but we can't let him be bullied too." Brittany told him.

Kurt thought for a second. It was a brilliant idea. But one thing needed to be cleared first. "Tana, who outed Karofsky?"

Santana looked at Kurt, her eyes blazing. The normal dark brown color seemed almost yellow with anger. "It was Rachel. Blaine told her about Dave."

* * *

Kurt never thought he could find a better friend than Blaine, or who he thought Blaine was. Not until he met Erin.

The fasionista had stormed back into Dalton after his talk with Brittany and Santana. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Erin was the first to find him, waiting outside their next class with an apple, granola bar, and bottle of water for Kurt, knowing that the boy skipped lunch. Kurt had taken them gratefully and ate quickly in their shared study hall. He explained everything that his girls had told him, and Erin had become livid.

"I might not have gone through bullying, but even I know how much that can hurt someone psychologically." Erin said. They had talked about nothing else in the class, and Kurt was finally beginning to calm down. "And for Blaine to do that…He knows how bad things can get!"

"He'll get what's coming to him, don't worry." Kurt promised. He had never been so mad at someone in his entire life. Everything that the bullies had done to him paled in comparison.

Because they had all left his girls alone. All they did to them was the occasional slushy. Now Kurt was getting word of bruises and marks from locker shoves, dumpster drops, and the fighting. With nothing being done. All because of his brother's stupidity.

And no matter how much he wished David Karofsky could feel what Kurt felt, he never meant it. Kurt was strong enough to deal with it, and get out when he could. Karofsky didn't know when to quit, and Kurt doubted that all that muscle could help him now.

At least with the plan, one of his girls would be safe. He couldn't help but worry about Santana though. She and Brittany had gone straight to the hospital to tell Karofsky of the plan, but would he agree? Could both he and Santana stay safe?

"Kurt, you're worrying too much. Come on, last class of the day and then we get to see Wes tear apart our beloved soloist." Erin poked Kurt in the side as the two friends walked out of the classroom. Erin had swim class next, while Kurt opted to take culinary.

"Who are you and what did you do with the quiet guy I met last night?" Kurt asked, moving his bag's position on his shoulder.

Erin grinned. "He's back with the book that I forgot. And my medicine."

"Medicine?"

"It's just allergy medicine, but it makes me drowsy. Around here I don't need it. I took it yesterday because I knew I'd be meeting you. I'm allergic to dogs and didn't know if you had one or not." Erin explained.

Kurt smiled. "No dogs for me. I'm a cat person with a weakness for Maine Coons." He couldn't help it, they were just so adorable! The kittens looked like puff-balls after a bath and the adults looked so graceful.

"You'll love who's hiding out in my dorm then." Erin grinned back.

"Wait, we can have pets here?" Kurt swore that it said no pets clearly in the packet that he had signed before his transfer. Because of the students with allergies.

"We can, only in our dorm rooms if our roommate isn't allergic. Although no dogs are allowed because they require walks. There's someone in the other dorms with a ferret, and you have Pavarotti don't you?"

Kurt nodded. For being a cat person, he loved that bird to death. Her voice was a melody Kurt would never tire of. Just the perfect pitch. She would always help him find his pitch too. "I do. She's a wonderful bird. But something's up with her…she keeps molting."

Erin looked concerned for a second before shaking his head. "You should take her to the vet. Maybe she's getting sick, it's actually pretty common."

"Alright."

The two friends split at the culinary classroom as Kurt walked inside. He smiled as he caught sight of the familiar amber eyes that Sebastian had trained on him. Any trace of anger was seemingly gone now from Kurt. The boy sat down next to Sebastian, setting his back next to his chair.

"What happened? Erin texted me and said that you were pissed off at the hobbit." Sebastian whispered softly.

"Let's just say that I have a girlfriend who needs protecting now." Kurt whispered back as the teacher began talking them through what they were making today. A simple cookie recipe that Kurt had made many times with his mother. He started to make the cookies, not noticing that he was following his mother's instructions, and not the teachers.

'A dash of sugar…pinch of cinnamon… more chocolate chips than your father should have…' He could almost hear her voice naming off the ingredients as he added them. 'See momma? I still remember it. Still remember you.'

"Kurt." The gentle sound of his name broke the spell Kurt was under just as he was adding the eggs to the mixture. Sebastian's hand came to rest on his, slowly leading it away from the bowl. Kurt noticed that the class was looking at him, including the teacher. It was then he realized that he was crying. "Mr. Harrison, can I take Kurt outside for now?"

The teacher nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

Kurt struggled against Sebastian's grip as the boy grabbed his wrist. 'No.' Sebastian began to lead him out of the room, passing most of the class. 'I don't need pity!' It was what most of their stares were filled with. 'I don't want to go outside!' Sebastian had him almost out the door.

"I want my mom." He whispered brokenly. It was just loud enough for Sebastian to hear. The older teen shut the door to the classroom as Kurt broke down, falling to the floor with a quiet sob. Sebastian sat down next to him, pulling Kurt into his side.

"What brought this on?" Sebastian asked.

"J-Just everything…but th-the cookies broke it…" Kurt managed to whimper between sobs. "I…I started to use my m-mom's recipe."

Sebastian hugged Kurt closer, not really knowing what to do to comfort him. Being an only child was something he cursed now. "It's alright." He whispered.

Kurt clung to the older boy like a life-line. It had been a while since his last breakdown like this one. But that time, he had no one to comfort him.

He was home alone, Finn was at Puck's, and his dad and Carole were at DC. It was just him and Pavarotti, sitting in Kurt's quiet room. He didn't know what triggered it, but the breakdown hit him hard. That was when he could truly call Pav his best friend.

Kurt had forgotten to lock her cage after giving her some time to roam around his room near her bird bath. The small bird had noticed her chance at freedom, but heard the quiet sobs coming from her owner and instead flew straight to him, landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his ear. Kurt picked her up gently and laid down on his back, letting her rest on his chest. She had laid down right where he set her, nuzzling the soft fabric of his shirt.

He hoped the Warblers didn't need her back. Because he would never let her go after that.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked as Kurt's sobs turned into small hiccups.

"Yes…" Kurt said softly, making no protest as Sebastian picked him up. The diva wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and rested his head on the older's shoulder. "Let's just get to practice."

Sebastian nodded, making no move to set Kurt down. Kurt was thankful, he didn't think he could walk just yet, and didn't want to be late. This way, they would be early, possibly the first ones there. "Talk about her, Cygnet. It'll help."

"Well," Kurt began. "She had long hair, the same color as mine. It didn't reach her waist, but it came close. Her eyes were like mine, but their primary color was green. Mine's blue. Dad said that before I was born, she had a temper that could match a lioness. But all I know is how protective she was. And how she could make even the meanest person smile.

"She was the first one to know I was gay. It was when I was five and decided I much rather play dress up with the girls in school than tag with the boys. She became even more protective then."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother." Sebastian commented.

Kurt nodded. "She was the best. Even when she was in the hospital, she still took care of everyone else first."

"What happened?" The hallway was quiet as Sebastian walked, still carrying Kurt in his arms. They still had about twenty minutes before the meeting started.

"There was a fire." Kurt said, his voice small as he continued, "It was from a hate crime…but the bastards got away with nothing on them. I was only eight at the time. I remember it vividly though. The smell of smoke, the bright flames, my mom screaming at my dad to take me and run.

"The firefighters got there too late to save the house, but we were moving anyway, so most of the important stuff was in the moving van. The only thing that was really important that I lost, was myself."

"What about the hospital? What can you remember about that?"

"Blinding white light. Doctors scrambling everywhere. I remember being in pain from some slight burns, but my mom was way worse." Kurt was tearing up again. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Sebastian's hold had tightened on Kurt as the smaller boy talked. He wasn't the type to cry, but he'd be damned if he didn't admit that he came close with that story.

They reached the practice room in silence, noticing that they weren't the first ones there. Kurt blinked as he recognized the boy that was sitting in one of the chairs. It was the same one that was with Jeff and who Kurt guessed to be Brad when they brought the slushied Karofsky and Azimio to Dalton.

"Cale, what are you doing here this early?" Sebastian sat on the couch, leaning Kurt's head back to rest on the arm as the countertenor stretched out his legs. "Skip class?"

"Yes." Kurt looked at Cale after hearing his voice. It seemed to be almost as high as Kurt's own, maybe just half an octave lower. His hair was slightly past his shoulders in length, and a dark brown color. He turned his gaze to Kurt, and Kurt held back a gasp as he saw his own eyes reflected in the stormy gray eyes. Different shades of blue and green and gold were hidden in their depths. "It was just a study hall. Figured I'd get here a bit early, you know Wes'll tell my grandmother if I miss another practice."

"Where have you been anyway? You missed Kurt's initiation." Sebastian's tone held warning in it. A Warbler missing a new member getting Pavarotti was a huge deal. Most only ever missed if they were sick or held back by a teacher for something. "Wes wasn't happy."

"I had something I had to take care of that day." Cale answered. "What are you two doing early?"

"Kurt had a small breakdown in class, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to come early." Kurt closed his eyes, almost purring as Sebastian's hand ran through his hair. It felt so calming yet controlling at the same time. It made him wonder who he was supposed to listen to, now that he was part of the group. Did he listen to Wes, the lead council member of the Warblers? Or was Sebastian in charge of the group? Kurt was confused as to how that worked.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as the last bell rang, signaling the end of classes. The Warblers would be in the room shortly. Cale stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch, picking up Kurt's legs and sitting down before letting them fall onto his lap. He turned his gleaming glasz eyes to Sebastian once more, Kurt's own following them.

"Seb, about that group…did you already get this one to join?" He cocked his head towards Kurt as he spoke.

Sebastian nodded. "Cygnet joined yesterday."

Cale nodded, dropping the subject as other Warblers began to file into the room. The twins had quickly spied the three on the couch, taking up a place on the floor next to said couch between Sebastian and Cale's legs. Erin was the next to join them, Kurt lifting his head before dropping it back onto Erin's lap.

Nick and Jeff, coming in with Wes and David, split from the other couple to sit on the arms of the couch. They grinned to the rest of the group, holding back snickers as Blaine finally came in. The first thing he noticed was Kurt sprawled out on three of the boys' laps. He ignored it though in favor of sitting next to Trent.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Wes called, slamming his gravel down for silence to fall.

The Warblers all looked around before Thad spoke, "They're all here, for once."

Wes nodded. "Alright. First order of business, all meetings after this will be classified as mandatory and top secret. Regionals is coming up and I will not allow us to tie again with New Directions. I expect everyone," he emphasized the word, staring at Kurt and Blaine, "to honor this simple request, and keep their mouths shut."

"I will, Wes." Kurt smiled, making a soft noise of content as Sebastian's hand ran through his hair again. '_How can something so simple feel so good?_' He thought.

Wes stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Next, Warbler Blaine Anderson, please stand."

Blaine jumped to his feet. "Yes?" He asked.

"I have gained some recent news that isn't good for you Blaine." Wes said. "Something about a New Directions party…that contained alcohol without my knowledge." Blaine flinched. He wondered how Wes could've known, Kurt couldn't have told him. He didn't know it was against the rules. "Normally, this is punishable by suspension from the group. But with Regionals being so close, we need all of our voices. So, for now, until Regionals has passed, I am demoting you from lead soloist."

Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief as Wes continued on. "Which leads me to the third thing; we will be holding auditions for solos, starting now. Warbler Sebastian has asked to go first." He waved his hand, signaling for Sebastian to sing.

Kurt sat up fully, balancing in Cale's lap to let Sebastian up before taking his spot on the couch. "This song's a bit…different from what we've been doing, but it's time we start to stray from 'Top 40' songs." He fumbled gracefully through his iPod, turning on the music to an unfamiliar tune.

"_I need you, you need me. We make the perfect kind of misery. I help you and you help me. Become the one I swore, I'd never be. The one that I don't ever want be."_

The Warblers watched, fascinated at Sebastian's voice. Most had never heard the song, but the way that Jeff was grinning told them that he had. Kurt sat still as Sebastian sang, his eyes transfixed by the confident way Sebastian held himself as he sang.

"_I like the way you won't apologize, I like the way you just demoralize, I like the way you always roll your eyes. Someone as perfect as you, is hard to criticize"_

"_Suppress this, this hatred, I stand beside you while you soak it in. Spit on me, I taste it, I love you more and you just fake it. I want you more and you just fake it"_

The song continued on, and the Warblers were still speechless. The council was watching with thinly veiled interest. Only Blaine didn't seem the least bit caring about it.

"_Someone as perfect as you, is hard to criticize." _The song ended, and everyone broke into light applause. Sebastian gave a light bow before returning to where the group was sitting.

"Warbler Kurt, you're next." Wes said as the applause stopped. Kurt got up, letting Sebastian take his seat.

"I've chosen a much…smoother song than my last try out for a solo." Kurt began, "It doesn't require any music."

Wes nodded. "You may begin."

Kurt took a deep breath before starting, his melodic voice ringing out. _"Can I tell you a story, As we dance while the sun starts to bleed. Song of songs love is calling, Daughter wake up from your sleep."_

Sebastian stared at Kurt, his amber eyes quietly judging the boy as he sang the song with perfect pitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cale sitting up straighter.

"_Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure, I'll be treasured over all the earth. Bearing the gift of a new heart; Patience ablaze I'm slowly burning"_

Wes kept his attention on the singing countertenor, raising an eyebrow as Kurt's voice rose gently with the song's repeated chorus. _"Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure, I'll be treasured over all the earth. Refined I'll become the most dazzling precious treasure, I'll be treasured over all the earth." _For being the first countertenor in the Warblers in over four decades, Wes knew he would have to give Kurt some part in Regionals now. Showing off the talent hidden within the Warblers, they would surely win.

"_Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious, I am treasured over all the earth. Just look at what he's done, How he's laying down his life; Take this life, oh most dazzling precious treasure. Tonight I've become the most dazzling precious treasure, I am treasured over all the earth."_

Kurt's song was met with the same quiet applause that Sebastian's was, causing him to smile softly before bowing and returning to the group. Sebastian pulled him down onto his lap as Erin and the twins all hi-fived him. Nick and Jeff grinned to him, giving him thumbs up.

"Warbler Cale, do you still wish to audition?" Wes asked. All eyes turned to be on the small boy as he nodded minutely.

"Yes, I do." Cale said, standing up. Just as Sebastian did, he turned on his iPod to the right music for his song before going straight into the first verse. _"You're way too young to be broken." _His voice was softer than the last two as he seemed to sing to one person in particular. _"You're way too young to fall apart. You're way too young to play these games, But you better start, But you better start."_

"_This is when it starts, From the beating of your heart, Till the streetlamps talk to you. Jumping off of the edge, Or asleep in your head, Everything's turning dark to you." _For most of the Warblers, it was their first time hearing Cale's voice. The boy was usually quiet and soft spoken, choosing to stick to background singing. The choir began to wonder why he would do that now. _"I went to pick up the parts, The doctor's hiding the charts, He won't let me see this side of you. It's on the tip of my tongue, You know you're way too young, To have someone lie to you."_

"_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you."_

The council was at a loss as well, how could they not have seen how great a singer Cale was, or Kurt or Sebastian for that matter either? Wes and David knew the reason clearly, but Thad was at a loss. They had always played Blaine up to be their best singer, but the three singing today, it confused them.

"_Drink the poison lightly, 'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you. I know 'cause I've been there too. I know it might seem frightening, To have the world fall apart right under your shoes. Trust me, You'll make it through. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you. You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself. I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you." _

This time, the applause was greater in how loud it became. Cale gave a short bow, seeming to be embarrassed from it, and sat back down. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile as the Warblers began to talk to each other.

"That was great, Cale. It was a good song choice for your range too." Kurt said. He was amazed at how well the boy could sing that song. He didn't know there was another Warbler who could sing as soft as Kurt could.

Sebastian watched them closely, his arm that was around Kurt's waist tightening its grip.

Wes banged the gravel down once, gaining everyone's attention again. "Alright, this meeting was a bit short, but we will have our set list during the next one, which is the day after tomorrow. I want everyone rested and ready to start practicing. Dismissed." The Warblers slowly filed out of the room just as they came. Only the group and Cale were left. Kurt noticed once again how Wes seemed to visibly relax, allowing himself to lean against David as they walked over to the group. They pulled up two chairs, sitting in front of the couch.

"Congratulations you three, you all have solos. Kurt and Sebastian, for Regionals. Cale, we're saving you for Nationals." Sebastian smirked as Kurt squeaked, covering his mouth with his hands after the involuntary sound escaped. The group laughed as he blushed. "I'm sorry you didn't get one before, Kurt. Same with Nick and Jeff."

"Don't worry about it Wes," Nick said.

"Yeah, you had to keep Blaine quiet somehow." Jeff added.

Kurt leaned back against Sebastian, making no effort to move off of the older boy's lap. If he was back at McKinley, he would have protested sitting even in Brittany or Mercedes' lap. But something about the Warblers made him feel like it was more ok to let himself relax. "You're gonna have to tell me what all this is about sometime you know." He said.

"Later, Cygnet. For now, it's time for your first lesson." Wes told him.

The diva blinked in surprise. Wes hadn't used his nickname since last night when- 'Oh, it's a group lesson,' Kurt realized. He nodded quickly. "What's the lesson?"

"It's about the rules." Wes began. "You have to learn them before you do anything group related."

Kurt nodded again. He knew there would be rules that he would have to learn. From the sounds of things, the group wasn't a new one. He guessed it had started around most of their Freshman year. And for it to last that long, there had to be rules. "What are they?"

"Rule number one; never lose yourself in your thoughts while out performing." Sebastian spoke up. "It's dangerous if we have a huge crowd, and to stop yourself then, it's best not to do it at all. Focus your thoughts on the crowd and on what you're currently doing."

"Alright." That rule was reasonable. Kurt had a habit of focusing on his thoughts and not his surroundings, and it ended with more than his fair share of slushies.

"Rule two," Brad grinned.

"Stick close to one of us during breaks between songs and before and after the performance.." Blake ended for his twin. "Some places can get sorta dangerous, so it's best to not be alone at all."

"Rule three," Erin picked up. "Wes is in charge of the Warblers, but Sebastian controls the group. If you're ever confused, listen to Wes first. Because your spot as a Warbler is more valuable. You said that you want into NYADA, right?" Kurt nodded. "Having on your application that you were a full-time Warbler with no strikes against you will increase your chances in getting in far more than singing in bars and clubs would."

"Rule four!" Nick and Jeff said together. "You keep any money you make. Sometimes people will request just one of us get up and sing and some places let them treat us like they would strippers, with throwing money and all."

"Of course, I recommend getting a second bank account." Nick suggested.

"Keep it a secret from your parents." Jeff added.

"It's like two sets of twins…" Kurt muttered.

The four mentioned grinned brightly. "Of course it is!"

David smirked. "Those four have been friends since pre-school." He explained to Kurt. "Nick and Jeff picked up some of their habits. And the twins took some of theirs. It's actually rule five, don't let those four trick you into anything."

"We're not that bad!" Blake and Brad protested. "Besides, the girls love us!"

"Some guys do too." Sebastian commented. "I saw one last week who seemed very interested."

"What can I say? It's my personality." Brad snickered, turning to rest his head on his twin's lap.

"And my looks." Blake smirked, bending his head down to whisper something to Brad. "But of course, what they love the most, is the possibility of being with both twins at once."

Looking at the twins, Kurt could see how the girls and some guys liked it. He shook his head to clear it before glancing at Sebastian. "Any other rules?"

"Just one." Cale said softly. "You tell no one about us. It's illegal, some of it anyway. If you have any questions, come to one of us."

"Alright."

"Do you understand?" Wes asked.

"Yes." Kurt said. The rules couldn't be clearer. No getting lost in his thoughts. No doing anything he wasn't comfortable with, although a bit extra was encouraged. Sebastian should be listened to for the group, but Wes' orders were followed first. Everyone kept their money that they raised, Kurt had to remember to get a new bank account. No letting the terrible twins and Niff corrupt him. And lastly, tell no one.

They were simple and to the point. Kurt couldn't wait to actually begin doing things with the group.

* * *

"Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt stopped in the hallway and turned around as Nick and Cale ran over to him. Three days had passed since the last unrequired Warbler meeting, and Wes already had them on a tight schedule. The teachers had given out less homework to the Warblers, and what was gone was replaced by vocal training and learning what few dance moves were being used. The set list had been a surprise to everyone, but a nice change from the songs they used for Sectionals.

Kurt had recommended one of the song choices, and was surprised when Wes agreed to it. It was something that New Directions had never done. Wes said that it could show true potential though, and quickly added it.

Nick and Cale stopped in front of Kurt, the former holding out a small silver key. "Here, Wes said it's yours."

Kurt blinked in confusion. The emblem on the key was the same one that was on all keys for the Warblers' dorms. "But I already have a room." He said.

"Wes moved you. Your roommate was Blaine, right?"

"Yes."

"That would be a problem once you started doing stuff with the group." Nick explained. "You're now roommates with Cale."

"I'm the only one without one ever since Erin joined and decided to stay with Sebastian." Cale explained. Kurt wasn't about to argue. It would be a great chance to get to know the other boy. He and Erin had become fast friends, and the twins talked to him a lot during the class they had together, Cale couldn't be that bad.

The truth was, Kurt had been more fearful talking to the girls that were now his swans. The fact that his nickname with the group was Cygnet made him question just how much they knew about him though. Cygnets were baby swans, so that made his swans almost his mothers. Although with Santana's protectiveness, Tina's gentleness, Mercedes' attitude, and Brittany's caring nature, when they were in a group they were just like his mother.

"Come on, we'll show you the room." Nick grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging the boy down the hall that he just came from. Cale followed them, shaking his head at Nick's behavior.

"Nick, I'm pretty sure he can walk on his own." Cale said. Kurt shot him a grateful look as Nick stopped and let go of his hand.

"Sorry Kurt." Nick said sheepishly. "But you finally get to see how awesome some of the rooms are!"

Most rooms in Dalton for those who boarded there were the same; plain, off-white walls with maroon carpeting. The beds were full sized, white sheets with maroon quilts. It was quite boring truthfully.

Kurt didn't know exactly what Nick meant by how awesome the rooms were. He just guessed all the rooms were like that.

Then again, he had only seen the room that he and Blaine shared. It had a bit more color, the Warblers being allowed to decorate their rooms, but it was still bland. For a school that showed so much promise, they really needed to hire a new decorator.

The trio made their way through the hallways, waving once and a while to another Warbler or a student who just wanted to say hello. When they stopped in front of the door to the room, Kurt noticed how close it was to Wes'. Along with that, it was also one of the furthest from the doors that lead out to the class building. The countertenor made a mental note to wake up a bit earlier for a few days until he got used to the increased walking distance.

"Welcome to your new home." Cale said, unlocking and opening the door.

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he looked into the room. On one side, all of his things were already there. His laptop was sitting neatly on the desk beside the pictures of his mother, his new family, and New Directions. Instead of the off-white color, the walls were a lighter blue. It wasn't quite ice blue, but it wasn't a boring blue either. There was no carpeting on the floor, in its place was a nice maple hardwood floor that stretched across the whole room, which was larger than the room he once shared with Blaine.

On the other side of the room, the light blue color on the walls gently blended into a darker one. Cale's side was as neat and tidy as Kurt's. Blaine's side of the room had been a bit neat, but more often than not, it was as messy as Finn's room, and that was one room that Kurt swore he would never go into without a reason to match a meteor crashing into earth and killing everyone.

"It looks amazing." Kurt finally whispered. Nick smiled and nodded.

"You two better get to sleep soon. Wes said that he wants to start practice tomorrow morning bright and early." Nick said before leaving the two, entering a room just down the hall from them.

"Come on, Nick has a point. We need sleep or else Wes'll kill us." Cale said, leading Kurt inside. Looking around, Kurt decided that yes, this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

The clicking sound of keys on a keyboard was the only sound cutting through the warm air of silence in the room later on that night. Kurt was curled up comfortably in a pair of red silk pajamas on his bed, updating his Facebook status. Cale was doing the same thing, in a pair of his own blue pajamas and on his own bed.

'This'll probably be the last status until after Regionals.' Kurt thought. He didn't mind though, he only ever used the social site to speak to Mercedes or Brittany or Finn while he was at Dalton or didn't want to call them. Shutting his computer off, he set it back down on the desk and laid back against the pillows. 'I wonder if New Directions'll still do original songs. Probably everything that Rachel wrote, knowing Mr. Shue.'

He was so lost in his thoughts, he couldn't hear Cale shutting his laptop and setting it down, crossing the room to sit down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "What's rule number one, Cygnet."

Kurt blinked and looked at Cale apologetically. "No getting lost in thoughts. It's something hard to do though. I had a lot of time to do it during Glee club at McKinley. That or play Solitaire."

"It's a dangerous habit, as we said during the meeting." Cale whispered. Kurt nodded, he knew it was. But did they expect him to just break it in a matter of days? That was like telling a smoker to quit smoking for good and expecting them to stop at that minute.

"So very dangerous, because you never know what could happen while you're lost in thought." Kurt had done it again, losing track of his conversation with Cale in favor of the quitting smoking thing. He hadn't noticed the older boy, moving to lean over him until Cale was right above him, golden eyes meeting green with barely any room between them. Kurt bit his lip, staying silent as Cale continued. "You're still a virgin, that's obvious. Your comfort zone's small, isn't it?"

"I don't want to just throw away my first time, or any time after that." Kurt admitted.

"Are you even ok with kissing?" Cale whispered.

Kurt thought for a second. "I have no idea." He whispered back. The thought of kissing someone he barely knew had never crossed his mind. The only kisses, that he counted, he had with friends. What if he was no good at it? What if Blaine was right and he was just an unsexy baby penguin-

Kurt's thoughts broke apart as a soft pair of lips met his in a gentle kiss. His eyes widened before closing as he realized it was Cale that kissed him. He kissed back just as gently, not really caring that he had only just met Cale a few days ago. There was a sense of familiarity that surrounded Cale, Kurt felt he could trust the boy.

He could also see why Santana and Puck and the others loved kissing so much. It was so soft and reassuring, everything Brittany had told him it was. With her, it felt like kissing a sister, maybe because she was a girl. But with Cale…it felt new, different, good.

They moved in perfect sync, never too fast or too slow. Kurt's kiss with Puck was fast, just trying to prove a point. But with Cale, there was no rush. It was sudden, yes, but Kurt didn't care.

Something wet and soft came to lick at Kurt's lips, which parted at the command, letting Cale dominate the kiss with gentle licks and nips. Kurt's arms came to rest around Cale's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss as the older moved to lie on top of Kurt. Cale used one hand to keep himself from crushing Kurt while the other hand ran up and down the countertenor's side, relaxing him further.

Their tongues danced as they kissed slowly. There was no rush between them even as the light tug of arousal hit them both. They took everything in stride, every kiss, every touch, nothing was wasted effortlessly. Kurt gasped into the kiss as their hips met slowly, his hand tightening into a fist, holding tight to the back of Cale's shirt.

But just as soon as it happened, it was gone. In its place was the familiar ringtone of Kurt's cell. Cale was the first to break the kiss at the tone, placing a few smaller ones to the corner of Kurt's mouth as the boy used one hand to find the phone that he had tossed haphazardly onto the bed an hour before.

Cale chuckled lightly and grabbed said phone that had landed next to Kurt's head, holding it up to the boy. "This?"

Kurt smiled and took his phone, groaning when he noticed who it was calling. He pressed the talk button before placing the device up to his ear. "Hello dad…"

"_Kurt, sorry to call so late, Carol said it couldn't wait, she wants to know if you want to come home tomorrow?"_

"Tomorrow- Dad, Wes has us grounded, me especially. It's getting close to Regionals and he doesn't want to chance me telling New Directions anything."

"_I know. But I think he'll make an exception for your father's birthday."_

Kurt laughed to himself nervously. He had completely forgotten that. "I'll talk to him daddy. No promises though."

"Wes said you can go if the group can." Cale interrupted, his own phone in his hand.

"Well, that was fast…Alright daddy. Wes said I can come, if I bring a few friends with."

"_Alright. But I'm not calling them out from school, so they either need permission from their parents, or to sneak out."_

"Dad, we're Warblers. Who's gonna tell us we can't do something?" Kurt smiled. "Except blow up the dorm. We can't do that."

Cale raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge. Kurt rolled his eyes before speaking again. "Anyway, I need to get to bed Dad, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Alright bud. Love you."_

"Love you too daddy. Bye." Kurt pressed the end button, setting his phone on the desk before looking at Cale. The other boy was staring at Kurt calmly. "So…what the hell was that? Not that I'm complaining."

"That, was me proving a point. You were too distracted in your thoughts." Cale pointed out. "Maybe next time, you won't be so quick to get lost in them again."

Kurt blushed before nodding slowly. "O-of course."

Cale stood up, smiling lightly. "Go to sleep Kurt. It seems like you're gonna have an early morning, taking the rich kids to Lima. Don't be surprised if Wesley makes a fool of himself."

Kurt laughed. "It wouldn't be a normal day at my house if someone didn't make a fool of themselves."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is switching the point of view into Sebastian's and Kurt's (Of course, it'll stay third person, but it'll be third person limited at times). We need some interaction between the boys and this is the best way to do it! Plus a few people wanted to see more Brotherly!Furt, so that's in there too!**

**This is mostly gonna be a joke chapter (hence why everyone seems to be out of school, actually the McKinley kids are out because it's…a school holiday or something, I didn't really think that one through…), but it is cannon with the story so don't forget what's said/done in here! I'm not the writers of Pokémon who make the movies and then not have them cannon. Pay attention to what the boys learn here as well. It's something you'll be learning closer to Nationals. This chapter also lets the boys get to know each other better, so there'll be a ton of mentions of someone being confused and tons of explanations. It also gives basis for a little New Directions/Warblers friendship which will make the upcoming Regionals even better. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about what started in the last chapter with Karofsky, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt.**

**(Also, apologies in advance if I EVER get a medical condition/treatment/description wrong. I am going off of mostly what Google and WebMD have on what I put in the story. If you know about something I put in here and get wrong, feel free to explain to me what it is and how things really are.)**

**Warnings: Warbler randomness, slight crossover with OHSHC(Ouran High School Host Club)(I had to, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up), Mentor!Wes, sexuality-questioning!Finn, very overprotective!Finn Weird!Twins, Niff, Wevid, Kurt's all lonesome with these pairings(Not a warning, just me rambling.), Kurtbastian, KurtXMike(Friendship), Puckurt(Friendship)**

* * *

Sebastian sat idly in the passenger side seat of Wes' car as they drove down the highway. Today was the day they were to meet Kurt's parents. It was Kurt's father's birthday, and the Warblers were going to surprise him. David and the twins were with him and Wes while Nick drove Jeff and Erin. Kurt was driving alone in his Navigator, probably already at his house after giving the others directions.

'Cale's one lucky bastard…getting to skip this to make up a test.' Sebastian thought. What he wouldn't give to be in Cale's place right now. Instead, he got the unwanted pleasure of hearing the twins try to get Wes worked up.

"I wonder what Kurt's house is like." Brad said.

"Yeah, what if it's just an apartment? Maybe he has to share a room with his brother." Blake grinned.

"Boys, just because Kurt's not as…well off as the rest of us doesn't mean he's poor. I mean, they must have some money to pay for his semester boarding." Wes glared in the mirror back at the twins.

It was one of the perks of being in the group. Well, for the two students who didn't come from rich families. Most of tuition was paid in full through senior year, leaving just a small, reasonable amount for said students to pay. Only Wes, David, and Sebastian knew who the money came from though. No one else knew that Wes was paying for both boys.

"We're just wondering." The twins pouted.

David sighed. "Stop causing trouble. I'm sure Kurt's just fine."

"But what if he's not?" They protested, turning their pouts to David.

"What if they spent all their life savings to send Kurt there?" Brad asked.

"Or they sold their souls or something?" Blake continued.

"If you two don't shut up you'll be poorer because you spent all your money on hospital bills!" Wes snapped.

'And there's Mr. Protective.' Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'David better be prepared to do damage control.' His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at the message.

**Erin: You kill Kaoru and Hikaru yet?**

Sebastian snorted at the reference, sending back a text; **No. But really? Calling them that now, I think Niff's closer to them. Be warned though, Wes is gonna go all protective on Cygnet.**

**Erin: Oh great…it'll be just like meeting Cale's grandmother all over again then?**

**Sebastian: Yup.**

Sebastian sighed and looked out the window. Today was going to be one long day.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Only Rich in Family Values!**

Kurt collapsed gratefully onto the couch as he came down from his room. Trading his Dalton uniform for a pair of sweatpants and one of Finn's shirts, he couldn't be happier to get away from fashion and blazers. He may love his collection of Dolce, McQueen, and Prada more than life itself, but it was a welcomed break once in a while to just lounge around in clothes stolen from either one of his girls, Puck-who was closer in size to him than the other guys-, or Finn. His closet was full of his clothes, but the dresser had plenty of outfits from his friends. And at their houses were a few of his clothes as well.

Kurt knew well that the group was coming today to meet his family, but in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to care or try to impress them. If they couldn't accept him for who he was outside of the outfit(Or outside of Scandals, for Sebastian) then they weren't friends.

An unwelcomed thing about that day, came in the form of a squeak as a weight landed heavily on his back. "Finn!" He protested, glaring up at his step-brother who held the Xbox controller in one hand and snacks in the other. The Xbox was set up at the TV, some video game already starting. "Get off me you big lump!"

Finn grinned down at his brother, setting the snacks on the coffee table before standing up. Kurt sat up, waiting for Finn to sit back down before leaping into his lap. Settling comfortably against the taller's chest, Kurt turned his attention to the game. Finn's arms were stretched around him, the controller being held in Kurt's lap and his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"This better?" He asked. Kurt nodded before pointing to the game.

"Don't go that way Finn! It's the other way!" It was times like this that the brothers were glad Kurt had introduced their parents. Things may had been rocky in the start, with Finn's homophobia and Kurt's crush, but everything just went uphill after their fight in Kurt's old bedroom.

Carole decided it would be a great idea for the two to bond soon after that fight. Burt had told her everything that he heard, and began searching immediately for something to help them. What she came up with, was a weekend camp not far from Westerville. It was supposed to help build trust between two people, whether it be siblings, lovers, or even parents and children.

There were trust falls, blind leads, Singing competitions(Kurt's favorite part), and sports(Finn's favorite). And just as Carole predicted, it had helped the two boys. Finn started to get over his homophobia- Carole actually gave that win to Puck, who helped him along even though she didn't know how he did it- and Kurt's crush was nonexistent. It was like they had been brothers all their life.

Burt noticed how things were going for them, and couldn't feel prouder for his son. Since Elizabeth's death, Kurt had been cold and critical with everything. But he was finally opening up and acting like the old Kurt that he used to know.

"Kurt, when are your friends coming over?" Finn asked as Kurt took the controller from his hands.

"Lemme do it." Kurt said as he took the controller. "And they should be here soon. I'm warning you, they're staying over tonight too."

"Fine with me, but Puck and Artie and Mike are coming over too." Finn warned, nuzzling his brother's shoulder. "And maybe we should stop the game, Puck'll kill you if you get too far ahead than him in it."

Kurt giggled lightly and turned off the Xbox. Setting the controller down next to the forgotten snacks, he turned his head to Finn. "Don't expect me to tell you anything about the Warblers' performance for Regionals though! Wes will kill me if I tell you anything."

"Oh, I don't know Kurt. We were planning on tying you up and forcing the information out of you." Finn teased.

"Please, none of you can tie me up! You can't even pin me down for long enough!" Kurt smiled.

"Is that a challenge, Hummel?" The taller boy asked playfully. Kurt's smiled turned into a cheeky grin and then a squeal as Finn quickly tossed him off his lap and onto the couch, pinning him down with his arms above his head. "Doesn't seem that hard."

Kurt began to squirm under Finn, trying to get away while laughing. "Finn! No fair!" He whined between laughs.

"You started it Kurtie."

Neither boy heard the doorbell ring as they kept up their playing. Burt, who was in the kitchen, heard it clearly though. He walked past his two boys, shaking his head and smiling, before opening the door. Eight boys stood on the doorstep. It wasn't hard for Burt to guess who they were.

"Come on in boys, Kurt's just on the couch there." Burt moved aside, letting the Dalton group into the house. Wes was the first one, sighing in relief as he glanced around. It just left Burt more confused as the twins snickered behind their leader.

Sebastian was the first to spy Kurt, trapped under an unfamiliar boy who seemed to be a fair amount taller than Kurt. He tensed as Kurt squeaked, but relaxed as a laugh followed it. His Cygnet wasn't getting hurt, but just playing.

'My Cygnet?' He shook it off. Of course Kurt was his Cygnet. Just like the twins were his Terrors. And Nick and Jeff were his idiots.

"Kurtie!" Speaking of terrors. The twins were the next to spy Kurt, their yell causing the boy to jump in surprise, bumping heads with the taller boy.

"Owie…" He scrambled to get out of Finn's hold as Wes raced over to him.

"Kurt! Are you ok? Did you get hurt badly? Let me see!" Kurt opened one eye to look up at Wes in confusion. His forehead was a bit sore from hitting Finn's so hard, but there wasn't a bruise. He didn't see what Wes was freaking out over.

"Wes, I'm fine." Kurt protested as Wes pulled him to his feet.

The older boy blinked as he looked at Kurt, finally noticing what he was wearing. "Who are you and what have you done with Kurt?"

The fasionista laughed. "I'm still me. I just decided not to dress up. We're not going out anywhere besides the backyard. And why get something of mine that's expensive dirty while cooking, when I could just wear something of Finn's and Puck's." The sweatpants originally belonged to Puck, but Kurt confiscated them when Puck decided they were too small about two weeks ago.

"We wondered why they seemed huge on you." The twins said in unison. "And who's Puck and Finn?"

"Puck's a friend of mine, you'll meet him later, and Finn-"

"Is right here." Finn grinned, lifting Kurt up and twirling him. Kurt laughed again before finally seeing his dad standing there. Burt was shaking his head fondly again.

"Hi dad!" Kurt smiled. "I guess we should warn you that more are coming. Just Puck, Artie, and Mike."

"I hope you plan to eat outside then." Burt said.

"So you're Kurt's dad?" Nick asked.

"Duh, Kurt just said 'Hi dad' to him!" Jeff told Nick.

Burt nodded. "I'm Kurt's father, Burt." He looked at the group. "Alright, Kurt talks about you all the time, so let's see if I can get this right the first time. You're Wes," He pointed to the boy next to Kurt. "You're David." The boy nodded as Burt pointed to him. "Brad and Blake." The twins grinned, wondering if Burt would ever be able to tell them apart. "Nick, Jeff." The brunette and blonde nodded. "Erin." Erin fixed his glasses before nodding as well. "This leaves you to be Sebastian." Burt looked over at Sebastian.

"Yes sir." Sebastian answered.

"Well boys, have fun then, and Kurt," Burt turned back to his son, his face not amused as he found an all too familiar glint in Kurt's eyes. "First, leave your brother alone." Kurt pouted. "And secondly, no destroying the house. Me and Carole have to meet up with a few of her co-workers for a party tonight, which means that Finn's in charge of the house and you're in charge of cooking."

"I know daddy. We'll be fine." Kurt smiled sweetly, already plotting a few things in his mind.

"I know you will be, but don't think I haven't forgotten our little rule we set up after Rachel's disaster party. No boys in your bed, whether you're in it with them or not." Burt said before going back to the kitchen to talk to Carole.

The twins raised an eyebrow at the rule, eyeing Kurt suspiciously. "Is our little Cygnet not as innocent as we once thought?" They asked.

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "No, what happened was that Blaine was way too drunk to drive home, and it was too late for me to drive either, so Finn and I brought him here. I let him crash in my room and I slept on the couch." He explained.

Wes pouted. "You really shouldn't have done that. I would've just let him sleep on the floor. You need sleep more than he does!"

"Alright what did the twins put in your coffee this morning?" Kurt deadpanned. Wes was acting very strange.

"Hey!" Brad and Blake protested.

"They didn't put anything in his drink." David said. "Wesley here thought it to be a great idea to take his medicine this morning. So expect him to be a bit off."

"Is everyone here on medication?"

"No, just Erin and Wes." Sebastian said, looking at the pictures that inhabited the living room. "Erin for allergies, and Wes for... well, none of us really know. He's only told David."

"And I am sworn to secrecy as his loyal boyfriend." David added.

"Well, how about you guys go out back for now? I'll be outside after I find where dad hid the sunscreen."

The group, along with Finn, left the living room for the backyard. Kurt began his search for the sunscreen in his dad's favorite places to hide things. He knew how important it was to Kurt to keep his skin pale, back at McKinley at least. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he actually liked having Porcelain as his nickname. And he planned to keep it even through Dalton.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" He grinned, finding it under a few old newspapers near his dad's chair. He stood up and turned around, seeing Sebastian still looking at the pictures. "Sebastian?"

"Hm?" Sebastian looked over at Kurt, and then back up to one picture in particular. Kurt walked over to him and looked up at the picture. The stage lights were shining brilliantly down on the actress in it. Dazzling glasz eyes looked at the camera as the picture was taken, a soft smile on the woman's lips.

"This is your mother, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep. Elizabeth Marie Hummel née Lewis. She did performances around Chicago and Cincinnati." Kurt explained.

Sebastian's eyes widened before blinking. "Did your grandmother perform too?" He asked.

"Her and mom always did performances together, but stopped when I turned three. My grandmother's not the most…accepting person. She guessed my sexuality when I asked for a sensible pair of heels and never spoke to my family after that." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Come on, get the sunblock on and let's go see the others."

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian walked out of the house fifteen minutes later, finding the boys sitting under the large tree in the backyard. Artie, Puck and Mike were already there, talking excitedly with the Dalton boys. Kurt smiled and grabbed Sebastian's hand, pulling him over to the group. Sebastian followed quietly.

"Puck! Mike! Artie!" Kurt greeted the three boys, dropping Sebastian's hand and sitting in Mike's lap. The other boy's arms wrapped around Kurt's stomach to hold him steady.

"Hey princess, just in time for telling secrets." Puck grinned.

"It's always the best way to get rid of the awkwardness of meeting a group who seems to be staying around for a while." Artie said sarcastically.

"It worked with New Directions. We know more about Rachel's life than we do the songs we sing." Puck countered.  
Kurt shrugged. "Who's going first then?" He didn't see how this could be a bad idea. It would break the ice for the two groups.

"We will!" Brad and Blake raised their hands. "I guess our secret is that we basically named ourselves."

"Mom never told us apart." Brad said.

"So Brad decided that we should name ourselves." Blake continued. "We knew we had Brad and Blake to work with-"

"-So Blake said that our first word should be the deciding factor, because our first words were our names. So I called Blake by Blake and he called me Brad."

"That…actually makes a lot of sense." Puck nodded. "Pretty good secret too. I guess I'll go now…it's a secret for everyone but Artie really, I'm fighting Shelby for custody over Beth."

Finn, Mike, and Kurt gasped. "What?" "Really?" "Dude, sweet!" They all spoke at the same time, the Dalton group looking confusedly at them.

"Beth is Puck's daughter. Quinn gave him no choice in giving her up, even though he really wanted to keep her. Shelby sorta rubbed it in his face that she had his daughter." Kurt explained before smiling brightly at Puck. "I'm glad Noah, and if you need help, just call me."

"Can do princess." Puck smiled.

"I'll go next!" Nick said as the shock of Puck being a father calmed down. "My secret is that I'm scared of the dark."

"I'm getting better at moving around without the wheelchair." The whole group wondered how Artie could do that, but decided not to ask.

"I'm allergic to birds." Erin piped up, leading to everyone looking at him. "What?"

"A Warbler, allergic to birds. How is that possible?" Finn asked.

"How can you be allergic to birds in the first place?" Puck wondered.

Erin shrugged. "Have no idea."

"Alright Finnessa, spill, what's your secret?" Puck looked over to the taller teen as he grabbed Kurt, lifting the boy off of Mike's lap and onto his own. Kurt didn't mind, choosing to cuddle close to the normally mean and badass teen.

"…" Finn mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I think I might be bi."

The reactions received were ones Kurt hadn't expected. The Dalton kids simply shrugged and waited for the game to continue. Artie was looking at Finn like he had grown two heads. Mike, like the Warblers, seemed uninterested. Puck, had begun laughing so much that it shook Kurt off of his lap. The diva pouted, choosing to go back to Mike's lap and wondering why he left in the first place. He wasn't all that interested in the news either. He had a feeling that his brother was bisexual. It would explain why he was so handsy sometimes, and then he would ignore Kurt in favor of Rachel or Quinn or even Santana.

"How'd you figure this out?" Puck said, his laughter dying down to giggles, although he would never admit to giggling.

Finn shrugged. "I just said I think I might be, I dunno for sure."

"Alright, as much fun as it is to tease Finn about his questioning sexuality, I believe we still have quite a few secrets to get through." Kurt said with a bored tone.

"Well, why not you go next then, Kurt?" Finn asked, waving his hand to his baby brother.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm scared of tornadoes. Like, storms don't bother me, but the second there's a tornado warning, I'd be hiding in the basement."

"I secretly love any song by Celine Dion." Wes grinned. "She's a great singer!"

"I have no idea how I came to date this one," David pointed at Wes. "But I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"That's not a secret." The Dalton group deadpanned.

"My dad still hates me for wanting to dance instead of becoming a doctor." Mike told his secret.

"I used to have a crush on Blaine." Jeff laughed as he told his. "Glad that Nick got me first though!"

"I think we're all glad that happened." Sebastian muttered. "Although the loud banging noise from your room, we could do without." Jeff and Nick blushed.

"Alright Mr. Crab boy." Nick mocked. "What's your secret? We've heard everyone else's."

Sebastian shrugged. "Don't have one that I can say."

"Why not? We all said one." The twins pouted, really wanting to know what their group leader was hiding.

"Nope."

"Aww, please Sebby?" Jeff pleaded.

"Just for that, you'll never know it."

"Seb?" Sebastian turned to look at Kurt and froze. The smaller boy, still seated in Mike's lap, was giving him a kicked puppy look, sad eyes and pout included. "Please? We told you ours."

'This kid's gonna be the death of me…' Sebastian sighed inwardly. "I'm not the whore that everyone thinks I am…" He grumbled. "I've only slept with three people my entire life."

Kurt laughed. "Glad to know what Blaine was trying to tell me wasn't true."

"Don't listen to him Kurt! Blaine'll just take you away from us." Wes scolded.

Kurt rolled his eyes, the honey color turning dark as the shadow of cloud block out the light that reflected off of them. "Yes mother."

"Damn straight." Wes said proudly.

"You really need to stop taking your medicine." David put one arm around Wes' waist.

"Oh!" Finn jumped up. "Speaking of medicine, Kurt, do you have-"

"Yes, Finn. I didn't forget it." Kurt sighed. "I have my other one at Dalton too. Do you still have the emergency one?"

Finn shook his head. "Gave it to Burt after you transferred. No one else has your prescription."

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked. As far as he knew, Kurt didn't have anything related to medicine. The others were confused as well.

"My inhaler." Kurt explained. "The bullying went a bit too far in middle school, they figured out a way to trigger my asthma that mom and dad swore I would never have. My mom had it, and thought I did too, but I never had an attack until middle school."

Erin nodded, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Cale has asthma too. And with my allergies, you're guaranteed to always find someone with at least some allergy medicine if you have an attack from those."

The low rumble of thunder interrupted their talking as a few of the boys looked up. The sky was now a cloudy, dark gray color. The sun that had hidden behind just one cloud before was now nowhere in sight.

Puck groaned. "Aww, if it rains we can't cook on the grill!"

"We should head inside and check the radar on the internet." Mike advised. "Maybe it's just a stray storm, or far enough away to be safe."

"Dude, its right over us. How can it be far away?"

"Finn, remind me to explain distance again to you." Kurt said, getting up and helping Mike up. "But I agree, let's go check."

* * *

"Well, hate to say it, but it looks like we're inside for the rest of the day, tonight too." Mike frowned as he stared at the computer screen. The mix of green, yellow, and red on the radar showing nothing but rain for miles around Lima.

Kurt bit his lip as he read the description under the map, eyes signaling out sentence. _Strong chance of severe weather with a 9/10 chance of tornadoes. _'Great, I talk about it and it happens…'

Finn noticed how tense Kurt was getting and grabbed the mouse, clicking off the page and shutting down the computer. "How about we watch a movie instead?" He suggested.

Everyone agreed, piling into the living room as Finn brought out a case of DVDs. "There's Disney, action movies, chick flicks, everything. Pick one." He tossed the case to Jeff, who was seated between Mike and Artie on the couch with Nick between his legs on the floor. The twins were lying down with their heads in Nick's lap. Wes and David were seated on the love seat, Erin and Sebastian on the floor next to them. Kurt was curled up on his dad's chair, eyes watching his brother's movements. Puck was in the other chair.

After a few minutes of arguing, the group decided on watching on Twister, much to Kurt's dismay. Finn put the DVD on reluctantly before turning it on and walking over to the chair Kurt was on.

"Up, Kurt." Kurt sat up slightly, letting Finn sit down before curling against his brother's side. Rumbles of thunder shook the house as the movie started. With the blinds shut to keep the glare of lightning off of the TV, the boys relied on Artie's ever updating iPhone for the radar and weather updates.

"Mew." Kurt lifted his head from Finn's arm at the small sound, patting his lap as a ball of black, gray, and brown fluff jumped up. Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around the cat as Finn looked down at the pair.

"Hey Lex, where have you been hiding?" He asked, petting the cat's head.

Lex purred and pressed up into the palm of Finn's hand, tail flicking in a silent answer of 'Where do you think?'

The movie had just gotten to the part where a tornado destroyed the drive-in movie theater when everything became silent outside. Kurt had a tight grip on Finn's arm, his hand grabbing tightly to his brother's shirt. His other arm was wrapped around Lex, who became deadly silent. The cat's dark gray eyes trained on the window, teal gaze looking the same way. The sudden sound of wind hitting the window spooked everyone, even causing the cat to hiss.

Both Lex and Kurt looked up at Finn as the house phone rang. Finn reached over Kurt, grabbing the phone off the table and answering it. "Hello? Burt?"

"What is it?" Kurt whispered. Everyone's attention was on them now.

"What's going on?" Finn placed his other hand on Kurt's arm, keeping his brother close. "It's quiet over here…"

As if fate just wanted to prove Finn wrong, the lights cut off with a snap, causing Nick to scream before throwing his hands over his mouth. "Sorry. Fear of the dark." He whispered as the light from Jeff's phone focused on him.

"No, it was just Nick, we're all fine. How strong?" Finn's hand rubbed up and down on Kurt's arm as Lex repositioned himself, resting his head on top of Kurt's hand. "Yeah, alright. We'll make sure of it, bye."

"Well?" Puck spoke up as Finn set down the phone.

"No tornado, just straight-line winds. Dad said they have no idea when it'll stop so everyone's stuck here, probably until tomorrow morning." He explained. "And don't be surprised if the power goes out, it sounded like the power lines were really getting beat out there."

The house was still silent, save for the movie and Pavarotti's chirping. The bird was sitting in her opened cage not far from Kurt and Finn. Kurt smiled softly as he noticed the bird awake from her all-day nap. With a short whistle, he called Pavarotti over, the bird landing gracefully on his fingers. Lex looked up at her, but a pointed look from Finn stopped Lex in his tracks.

"You just let her out all the time?" David asked. "What if she flies off?"

"She won't." Kurt said. "Not even if we're outside, she may fly around a bit, but she never strays far."

"How odd." Wes said. The last warbler they had would never come back if he had flown away. They always had to chase him. To see Pavarotti acting like a well-trained dog was new to all the Warblers.

"Let's just finish the movie, after that I'll start cooking dinner, ok?" Kurt said, snuggling into Finn's side.

Wes nodded, seeming to be thinking hard about something before turning back to the movie. David looked over to him with a questioning look. Wes just shook his head.

* * *

"Alright, is there anything that anyone's allergic to?"

The storm had calmed down as their movie ended, and with it came back the power in full swing. It had been flickering on and off before, leading to groans whenever it would turn off the movie. Kurt couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that Finn had found the VCR recording of it after the third power outage. Every time the power went out after that, no one could complain about the movie having to start over.

All thirteen boys were now gathered in the kitchen, their plans of grilling long gone due to the rain and a chance the storm could start again. Puck had readily said that they could just cook something indoors and it would still taste amazing.

"I think we're all good." Finn said, Jeff and Nick nodding in agreement.

"Ok, well since the storm's calmed down and the power's back, I guess I could do steak and fish…salmon alright?" a few of the boys nod. "Good." Kurt pulled the meat out of the fridge, looking at Finn from over his shoulder. "Can you do the salad?"

"Sure, what type?" Finn said, joining his younger brother at the fridge.

"Spinach with raspberries and mandarin oranges? There's poppy seed dressing for it here."

"Ok. Hey Puck! Come on dude, help me with this."

The three boys set to work, easily working around each other. It was clear that they had done this before. Finn and Puck stayed clear of the oven, and Kurt kept the cutting board he needed on the counter next to him, leaving the rest of the space to the other two. Everyone else watched in fascination, even when the three had to cross paths, nothing bad happened. Kurt easily dodged around Finn to get something from the spice rack, and Finn just as carefully was able to get the knife he needed from the space next to Kurt.

As Finn and Puck quickly finished the salad, Finn went over to the other boys. Puck on the other hand, quickly turned on another burner next to Kurt and started cooking the fish. It wouldn't take long to cook, but it would cut down on the time they had to wait to eat. Making both meats was easier, if someone didn't like steak, they could have the fish. And if someone wanted neither, there was enough salad to last.

The distant rumble of thunder caused the two boys to pause for a split second before continuing. They couldn't waste time worrying about the storm. If another was coming, they had to finish cooking before the power cut. The house was full with thirteen boys, six of which Kurt was pretty certain could eat their weight in food in no time at all, and wouldn't hesitate to do so. Keeping them hungry was not a good idea.

Thirty minutes later the boys were comfortably full and somewhat cuddled on the furniture in Kurt's bedroom. The basement floor provided more than enough room for them to spread out, but the concrete was also very cold. Tossing pride and shame out the window, and the McKinley boys vowing to never speak of this again, they managed to fit on the couch and bed that were in the room.

The style of the room came as a shock to most of them. Kurt had done some redecorating since his transfer to Dalton, something only Finn had known. The walls that were once a soft white, were now a gentle grayish blue color. The only light in the room came from a few lamps. His closet stayed the same though, still huge and taking up about a fourth of the entire basement. The fasionista was just glad he no longer had to share a room with Finn.

"Dude, no more musicals." Puck groaned as their latest movie ended. He and Finn had been outnumbered in the last vote to watch Burlesque. The vote was now between Iron Man, and the latest addition to Kurt's movie collection, Magic Mike.

"It's not a musical." Brad grinned.

"It's a movie about strippers." Blake added.

"Male strippers!" Nick and Jeff cheered.

"Wait," Artie spoke up. "You guys are ok with it?"

The Warblers shrugged. "You'd be surprised at the movies that pop up during Warbler sleepovers." Jeff said.

"Yeah, besides, you don't gotta be gay to admit that these guys have moves, and abs." Erin said, shifting a bit from his position of leaning against Kurt, using Kurt's chest as a pillow. "Then again, you guys are at public schools. Aren't they like, full on anti-gay?"

"It's the reason Kurt transferred." Finn said. "But still…I'd rather see Iron Man."

"I dunno guys, maybe it'll be fun to watch?" Mike said, everyone looking at him. "I mean…Tina saw it and she keeps talking about dancing lessons now…and I know for a fact the other girls have seen it too, maybe we could learn a few things?"

Puck blinks, sitting still for a second before grinning. "I second that! Put it in and let's see!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like 'boys' under his breath fondly before getting up. Erin let his head fall back on Sebastian's lap, the taller was sitting just behind Kurt during the last movie, dozing off after having seen it a million times. He was full awake as Kurt placed the DVD into the laptop. The seemingly distant rumble of thunder reminding the boys that they were stuck here for a while, there would be time enough to watch Iron Man afterwards.

The storms had calmed down while they were eating, but a quick check of the radar showed the warning for straight-line winds was still up, and more storms were on their way. While they were eating, everyone decided to switch from using the DVD player to Kurt's laptop with an added projector so everyone could see the movie just fine on the wall. The battery life off the charger was seven hours, giving them plenty of time if the power went out again. Burt and Carole weren't expected back anytime soon either, the restaurant they were at was keeping customers there until the storms died off. So a night of movies, and arguing over which of the boys on the screen was hotter, seemed like the perfect way to use their time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: fuck explanations, you guys deserve a short A/N for once. I'm just gonna say it's Regionals time.(One thing: The bus that the Warblers have to take them to Regionals, is like the one that I rode on while in Taiwan. Go to google and search "Taiwan Tour Bus" to get a good look at how it is, it would take up a whole page just to explain)(Also, Cuddly!Kurt makes an appearance while the poor boy is stressed and sleepy.)(I will explain that until the winners are announced, this jumps a LOT. Because I couldn't think of anything to put in to fill up a few spaces. And, let's face it. Regionals is BORING AS FUCK to write. It's nothing but lyrics and dancing. So yes, it goes by fast. That is intentional. Because I won't force you to deal with my half assed attempts as writing boring dancing. Most of you are reading this because I said STRIPPER!WARBLERS. And this, is not stripping.)(also, I just gotta say, I'm having fun writing Kurt. Remember that this is Third Person Limited with the POV, meaning it focuses on Kurt mostly, his thoughts, reactions, actions, everything. There will be chapters where this isn't happening, but this isn't one of them for the first part. Sebastian also gets his own time, where more about him is explained)(Last thing because I'll forget if I don't put it here, there's a line that Kurt says that references back to when he and Rachel were both going after Finn. You'll notice it but I just wanted to point it out in case you didn't understand it.)**

**Songs: ND are doing original ones like in the show.**

**Wide Awake by Katy Perry is sung by Kurt**

**Never Again(Mash up!) by Nickelback and Kelly Clarkson is sung by Kurt and Sebastian(I think this is gonna be one people really like)(parenthesis for this one indicate either Kurt or Sebastian signing, Seb sings Nickleback's song, and Kurt sings Kelly's.)**

**Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte is sung by Sebastian**

**(P.S. for the KurtXCale parts, I suggest listening to Perfect by Hedley.)**

**To my guest reviewer Philippine: first off, you speak French and I love you. Secondly, Cale has a very important role later on in the story, there will be more of Kurt and Cale(As you pointed out, they are roommates, so there will be bed sharing!) But he plays a totally different role in Kurt's life that shall be hinted at until I finally reveal it. They have a lot together in this chapter though, I can guarntee you that. Also, your grammar is just fine sweetheart!**

**And to another guest reviewer C.A: I have to agree with you on the whole "Kurt would have to be drunk or non-con for him to be anything with Blaine" But remember, sometimes the best revenge is to put someone through what you've gone through yourself~**

**Speaking of Cale…if you wanna know what he looks like, take Blake Jenner, with slightly longer hair, some more blonde to it, and glasz eyes.**

**Twins are like Alex Pettyfer, but with black/dark brown hair and green eyes**

**Erin is like Jason Cook(Actor from Days Of Our Lives, my mom suggested it)**

**Chapter 4: Regionals and Confrontations!(A.K.A: this thing isn't under the angst genre for nothing even though the angst is small)**

* * *

Kurt was too comfortable to move.

It was four days after the disaster party, four days after Kurt had to awkwardly share a bed with his brother, Sebastian, Wes, and David(The floor was still too cold to sleep on, and Jeff and Nick claimed the couch in the room. Everyone else had fallen asleep in the living room, where the floor was carpeted and warm.)

Now though, Kurt was sleeping in his bed at Dalton, but not alone. A messy mop of brunette hair tickled the side of his neck as he curled more into the arm wrapped around his waist. Soft kisses were planted on pale skin, traveling down from Kurt's ear to his shoulder.

Something Kurt didn't want himself to get used to, but the attention Cale gave him made it hard not to. They weren't dating, that was one thing Kurt would allow. He wasn't going to fall again for someone. It took three tries, and he was done, almost physically tired of falling for the wrong person. Finn broke his heart, and he managed to mend it together. He never stood a chance with Sam, Quinn proved that herself. And Rachel yet again stole something Kurt loved from him, taking Blaine right from Kurt like she did with Finn a year ago.

He wanted to blame anyone, anything for it. But deep down, he couldn't blame anyone but himself. Finn and Sam were straight. He should have known better than to try for them. He shouldn't have let it affect him so much that he could easily be told to go spy just to be out of their way. He shouldn't have held back the retort he was going to snap at Puck for even suggesting that he go spy. He should've asked someone on the stairway what was going on.

He definitely should not have listened to all those stories his mother told him about love, and how wonderful it was. Because all it had brought him was pain. And dating would bring love, which meant pain. He couldn't allow himself to do that again.

That didn't stop what Cale was doing from feeling so damn good though. Kurt could feel the other's smirk as he sighed softly and relaxed into the kisses. Tilting Kurt's head up, Cale met him for a quick peck on the lips before kissing him more deeply.

He actually blamed the situation they were in on the recent Warbler meetings. He was signing a solo and a duet with Sebastian, meaning all of Wes' attention was on them. It didn't help that Blaine glared at them all through practice, and Rachel bitched at him over the phone for "stealing Blaine's spotlight". Frankly, he didn't care anymore. As a countertenor, the judges were more likely to love him than some guy who sings like everyone else. The same boring range, never reaching a high F, or the lowest note possible. Wes had heard about how Kurt sang the intro to Give Up the Funk, and jumped on the chance to use that to their advantage later.

Everything just seemed to come crashing down because of the stress. And two nights ago, Cale had enough of Kurt's restlessness and trapped the boy against the sheets, giving him no choice but to lie still. Even then, Kurt wouldn't sleep. Cale tried the only thing he could think of, de-stressing Kurt by taking control of him. The reaction was instant; after the first commanding kiss, Kurt had visibly relaxed and allowed Cale to control and dominate everything. At the last Warbler practice, he was under strict orders to rest his voice by David, and spent that time asleep with his head against Cale's shoulder.

He wasn't falling, they weren't dating. It was just a way of relaxing, and giving control over to someone else. Something Kurt never thought he could do.

"We have to get up soon, or Wes'll come barging in and drag us out." Cale whispered softly, moving his arm from around Kurt's waist to rub the other's arm lightly. Kurt uncurled and stretched out, his back tensing from the effort as his hands pressed against the headboard. Cale chuckled, kissing the back of Kurt's neck one more time before sitting up and grabbing his phone. It was only six in the morning, but Wes wanted everyone up and ready by seven so they could stop for coffee on their way to the competition. He called it a coffee break, but never let anyone have coffee, saying it was bad for their throats and they had to be perfect. The ban was only on hot coffee though, so many of the Warblers resorted to iced coffee.

"I'm up." Kurt yawned. "Besides, he wouldn't drag me out. I'd start screaming then and lose my voice."

"He'd find a way to get it back. You've only seen Sectionals Wes, Regionals Wes is far worse. And for your sake, I hope you steer clear of Nationals Wes." Cale said, finding his shirt on the floor and quickly putting it on. Neither of them slept wearing a shirt, and they weren't about to change it, especially now. The room was freezing from the recently turned on central air conditioning, and being as close as possible made sharing body heat under the quilt easier.

Kurt drew the line at sleeping fully naked though. He never had before, so why start now?

They worked quickly to get dressed. Kurt took a shower first, leaving Cale to set out his outfit before they would swap. Kurt would finish his skin routine, cut short from the hour it was to just a fifteen minute thing, and get dressed. Cale would get out of the shower and swap places once again with Kurt, getting on his uniform while Kurt fixed his hair.

They were able to leave at a quarter till seven, plenty of time to meet up with the others at the bus before the better seats were taken. Jeff and Nick grinned at them from the back of the bus, Sebastian already asleep in the window seat. Kurt sat down next to Sebastian, Cale between him and Jeff. Wes and David would come sit up in the seats right in front of them soon enough. Brad would end up sleeping on Blake's lap, and Erin would sit next to them. The other Warblers would sit up towards the front.

"Alright! Remember, no hot coffee, and no tossing ice at each other!" Wes' commanding voice sounded from where he stood at the front of the bus, David and Thad standing with him. "We need to be ready to win this year and beat the New Directions! I won't settle for tying this time!"

Cheers erupted from the Warblers. Kurt shared a soft smile with Sebastian, the latter waking up as soon as Wes began yelling.

"Ready? We should be good for our duet, but what about the solos?" Kurt asked him.

Sebastian smirked. "We'll be perfect and kick the Nude Erections' asses."

Kurt giggled softly as the bus began to move and Wes, David, and Thad made it back to their seats.

Kurt could never be more thankful that he was friends with Nick and Jeff than he was now.

He didn't know what was wrong, but for some reason all the energy he had before was now gone. Even when they had stopped for coffee, Kurt just wanted to curl up and die. His stomach was fluttering with nerves. Nervousness about competing with New Directions, anger about having to see Rachel, realization that he wasn't over Blaine yet because he was angry at Rachel, getting very little sleep last night because of Cale, everything came crashing down and sucked the energy from him.

Nick and Jeff had noticed when everyone else got off the bus to stretch and grab coffee. Jeff, having the window seat, stayed behind with Kurt. Bringing the teen's head onto his lap as he fell in and out of sleep. Nick on the other hand, bought everything that had caffeine listed in the ingredients. _Everything._ The cashier was shocked as he rang up the items. Included in them, were a small box of tums, a banana, and Kurt's personal favorite: a cream cheese muffin.

Nick stashed the items on the bus before reclaiming his seat, letting Kurt rest on him while using the three's blazers as a pillow. Cale came back with his own coffee soon, and simply lifted Kurt's legs onto his lap and let the boy sleep. Sebastian was one of the last back on the bus. He stared at the four for a minute before shaking his head.

"Just make sure he's awake before we get there."

They did as Sebastian had said to do, waking Kurt up fifteen minutes before they reached the building. Jeff quickly helped him get his hair and blazer straightened out before handing him the muffin and a cold coffee.

The fifteen minutes passed quickly, and the boys were soon piling off of the bus, talking excitedly to each other.

"Let's go beat the New Directions!" Brad and Blake cheered.

"Let's just get inside the building, that'll be a win in itself." Erin commented. Kurt couldn't help but agree. The Warblers seemed more excited than ever about Regionals.

"Oh come on Erin! It's Regionals!" Jeff laughed.

"I know. That's what makes it a win if we make it inside."

They managed to win getting into the building pretty easily, even with the group acting like a litter of puppies. Kurt was the first to spot an all too familiar group, and moved closer to Cale and Sebastian. Sebastian followed his gaze, scowling at what he saw.

The New Directions were already there, talking in a small group. Arguing though, would be a better word. He also noticed one missing. 'Where's the blonde at? Brittany I think?'

"KURTIE!"

Kurt squeaked and staggered backwards at the blue blur that clung to him tightly. Wrapping his arms around the smaller girl, he couldn't help but laugh as the Warblers all turned to look at them. "My dolphin's here!" She cupped his face with both of her hands, giving him a light kiss.

The Warblers looked even more confused when all Kurt did was wrap his arms around Brittany's waist, and kiss her back.

"How's my girl doing? Ready for the competition?" Kurt asked when Brittany finally pulled away.

Brittany nodded. "We're ready to kick your butt!"

Kurt smiled. "Oh poor Britt, it's you who will lose sweetie."

"So Kurt, gonna introduce us to your little girlfriend? I don't think we've met her before." Thad commented dryly. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a Warbler who dated the competition. It's why Crawford County Day was around after all, they never faced the Warblers in competition and had plenty of cute girls there.

"Oh, right." Kurt said nervously. "This is Brittany, my girl." He said to the others. "And Thad, cut the shit. Brittany's too sweet to give away our set list, and seeing as she knows our old one only…" He let the other boy think about it for a second.

"Glad to see Blaine's comment hasn't got her down anymore." Sebastian smirked. By now, the rest of New Directions had noticed that the Warblers were there. Rachel was hanging on Blaine, his arm around her waist. Sam, Artie, Quinn, Santana, Laruen, and surprisingly, Dave were with her. Dave looked like he would give anything to be with the ones who seemed to flock around Kurt though, but for appearances, he had to stay near Santana.

"I swear her gay-dar can track you Kurt." Mike joked about Brittany. "She's always the first one to find you."

"What gay-dar Mike? I think she needs straight-dar now." Kurt said smoothly, draping an arm over Brittany's shoulder. The others knew it was all a plan to keep them safe, but just as Dave was doing, they kept up appearances.

"Right, sorry dude."

"We should get going, Kurt." Cale said softly, coming over to stand on his other side. "Before their queen bitch decides to try and start something." He nodded towards Rachel. She was glaring daggers at Brittany.

"Hypocrite." Kurt muttered, bringing his arm from around Brittany. "I'll see you later sweetie, Cale's right. We do need to get going."

"Ok Kurtie." Brittany smiled, kissing him one last time before skipping over to Mercedes and Tina.

* * *

The Warblers watched silently as Aural Intensity performed. In a cruel twist of fate, New Directions ended up sitting right in front of them. Kurt spent the time before the Warblers needed to go get ready wrapping his arms around Brittany, who sat in the seat just in front of him. Cale and Sebastian were beside him, with Brad, Blake, and Nick right behind him. Jeff was next to Nick, and sitting on his other side was Erin. Wes and David were in the aisle seats. Blaine was sitting behind Rachel, one hand on her shoulder.

"They do know that Aural sounds exactly like oral, right?" Kurt whispered softly to Brittany, gaining a giggle from the girl.

"Just like how we're the Nude Erections." She whispered back, grabbing his hands and tangling their fingers together.

"Yup." He rested his head on her shoulder, looking back to smile softly at Cale and Sebastian. Cale rolled his eyes somewhat playfully as Sebastian smirked back at the former public school diva.

"Guys, come on. We gotta go." Jeff suddenly whispered, noticing Wes motioning for them to leave. They got up, following the council members to the green room.

"Alright! So, we're opening with Wide Awake. Kurt, are you ready?" Wes asked as they got into the green room.

"Not really." Kurt squeaked. The closer they got to performing, the more nervous he became. What if he choked? Or got a note wrong? Or forgot the lyrics?

Wes sighed. He knew it would happen sooner or later. Kurt was still new to the group, what was he thinking trusting the solo to him? Sure, his voice was amazing, but had he ever sang a solo at competitions, let alone a whole song?

"Wes, let me handle this." Cale spoke up, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Alright, Sebastian, ready for Dance Floor Anthem?"

"Kurt, look at me."

Kurt was looking everywhere but at Cale. He couldn't do it! The pressure was just too great, and if he messed up, if he cost them the win…

"Kurt."

Cale's voice was softer, the same voice he used a few nights ago to catch the boy's attention when he couldn't sleep. Kurt couldn't help but look up at him. Cale pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, noting mentally how he tasted like strawberries now more than the familiar vanilla. It was Brittany's doing, and he personally found it a strange combination, Kurt's lips and strawberries.

"You're singing Wide Awake. Think about what it means." Cale whispered. "Think about why Wes chose it for you."

Kurt closed his eyes, thinking hard on what Cale was noticing that Kurt looked over. He ran through the lyrics in his head, slowly realizing what it was.

It was realization. The desperation he felt when Sebastian offered him a way away from Blaine. What he felt when he slowly became used to the group. How he was slowly healing, because of them. It was something Wes could see that Kurt had failed to, because he failed himself.

Steeling his nerves, he leaned against Cale for one more kiss before opening his eyes. "I'm ready."

"_I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong?" _Kurt took center stage like he was born to. As the group began the song, he fell right into the lyrics.

" _I'm wide awake_._ And now it's clear to me_,_ that everything you see_,_ Ain't always what it seems_._ I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long." _He thought back to sophomore year, his crush on Finn. The thing that first caused him to lock away his emotions. The fight he and his stepbrother had over the room, and how much it had hurt him.

"_I wish I knew then, what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet. 'Til I woke up on, on the concrete" _His eyes locked with Finn's as he sang, seeing his own pain reflected in his brother's eyes. They were both young and stupid back then. Both at fault for what happened. Both knowing that very well on heavy hearts.

"_Falling from cloud nine. Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Falling from cloud nine."_

"_I'm wide awake. Yeah, I am born again. Out of the lion's den. I don't have to pretend, And it's too late. The story's over now, the end"_ He chanced a glance back quickly at Blaine, feeling the sadness swell in his heart for a moment before turning his attention back on the song.

"_Thunder rumbling. Castles crumbling. (I'm wide awake) I am trying to hold on. (I'm wide awake) God knows that I tried. Seeing the bright side.( I'm wide awake) But I'm not blind anymore..." _He poured all of the emotions into the lyrics, noticing how the judges' attention was fully on him. Sympathy, sadness, even pain in their eyes as he sang. He was pretty sure his own were showing those emotions too. _"I'm wide awake."_

The song ended almost as quickly as it had begun in Kurt's opinion. He barely noticed when Sebastian came to stand up beside him until the rest of the Warblers began the harmony of their next song. It was one no one recognized, no matter how hard they tried to.

"_He's drunk again, it's time to fight, she must have done something wrong tonight . The living room becomes a boxing ring, it's time to run when you see him, clenching his hands. She's just a woman. Never Again." _Sebastian started off the song, his voice strong like the lyrics needed. Kurt waited silently before taking up the next verse.

"_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well. Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words. I never read your letter, 'Cos I knew what you'd say. Give me that Sunday school answer, Try and make it all OK." _He could see the recognition in some of the audience. A few started to grin, even clap and cheer at the song choices.

"_Never Again. Been there before, but not like this. Seen it before, but not like this. Never before have I ever, seen it this bad. She's just a woman."_

"_Never Again. I was the last to know you knew, exactly what you would do. And don't say, you simply lost your way. She may believe you but I never will. Never again."_

The lyrics took a slight break, letting the other Warblers take their chance to shine before starting up with Kurt again.

"_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you(Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell). A trophy wife, oh how cute(It starts to sting as it starts to swell)"_ Kurt turned his gaze from the rest of the audience, to just Rachel as he sung. That's all she would be, no matter what, in his eyes. _" Ignorance is bliss(She looks at you, She wants the truth)."_

" _It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands. Lookin just as sweet as he can(You'll die together but alone)"_

"_You wrote me in a letter. You couldn't say it right to my face." _All the text messages sent. Finding out about Blaine dating Rachel through text. Finding out he was an 'unsexy baby penguin' through text. _" Give me that Sunday school answer_._ Repent yourself away!_ _Does it hurt to know I'll never be there(Seen it before but not like this) Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere(been there before but not like this) It was you, who chose to end it like you did." _It was all Blaine's choice to go to the party. All his choice to get drunk and play spin the bottle. "_ I was the last to know_,_ you knew exactly what you would do(Never before have I ever)_._ And don't say, you simply lost your way(Seen it this bad)_._ They may believe you but I never will(She's just a woman)." _He may have had most of the Warblers fooled, and some of the New Directions, but Kurt wouldn't be fooled. Not again. He let out all of his anger into the lyrics. _"Never again."_

The Warblers fell silent as Kurt and Sebastian kept singing. _"(Never again will I hear you)Father's a name you haven't earned yet(Never again will I miss you) (Never again will I fall to you)You're just a child with a temper(Never)" _Sebastian was singing with just the same intensity as Kurt, matching the boy with every note, even as Kurt's voice rose to the beautiful height it could reach. Sebastian's stayed low, keeping in time with the song.

" _(Never again will I kiss you)haven't you heard 'Don't hit a lady'?(Never again will I want to) (Never again will I love you)Kicking your ass will be a pleasure(Never)"_

"_He's drunk again, it's time to fight(Does it hurt?) Same old shit, just on a different night(Bet it sucks) She grabs the gun, she's had enough(It was you, who chose to end it like you did) Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man (I was lost to know you knew) Pulls the trigger as fast as she can (Don't say, you simply lost your way.)"_

Kurt looked at Sebastian as they sung. He was singing with a purpose, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it was. Sebastian looked pretty pissed as he sang, what was the reason for that?

"_They may believe you, but I never will. Never again!"_ They finished the song together, trying to catch their breath before it was Sebastian's turn for his solo. Kurt took a few steps back as the Warblers picked up the beat one last time.

"_She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted. She wants to see, if there's more. Than he gave she's looking for."_

" _He calls her up. He's tripping on the phone . Now he doesn't want her out there and alone. Now he knows she's moving it. Knows she's using it. Now he's losing it. She don't care"_

"_Everybody, Put up your hands Say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love". Feel the beat now, If you've got nothing left say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love". Back it up now, You've got a reason to live say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love". Feeling good now, Don't be afraid to get down say: "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_

" _He was always giving her attention . Working hard to find the things she mentioned. He was dedicated. By most sucka's hated. That girl was fine. But she didn't appreciate him."_

" _She calls him up she's tripping on the phone. Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home. Now he's trying to forget her. That's how he got with her. When he first met her. When they first got together"_

"_It's too late to be tripping on the phone here. Get off the wire. Now everything is good here. Stop what you're doing. You don't wanna ruin. The chance that you got to. Find a new one."_

The Warblers stopped, listening to the roar of the crowd as everyone cheered and applauded. Sebastian was busy trying to get his breath back as Nick and Erin helped him backstage. Cale kept Kurt close to his side as the Warblers broke out into their own cheers. Kurt wished he could be as optimistic as them, but the worry about not being good enough was back.

"Sebastian! Kurt! You two were amazing!" Jeff grinned, hugging the two soloists. He frowned when he saw the state they were in. "Wes! They're about to collapse here! I told you to have a bigger break between the songs!"

It was true, both boys were close to fainting, but for two different reasons.

For Kurt, it was the sheer terror that he wasn't good enough. The fear that his singing, the way he acted while singing, was going to turn the judges away. He wondered how Sebastian did it, just getting up there and owning the songs. Of course from what he heard, Sebastian was in a glee club at his middle school, and their soloist. He must be used to the pressure.

Sebastian on the other hand, was damning Wes to hell for leaving no time between songs for them to recover. He was a really great singer, but even the best need breaks between songs! He wondered how Kurt did it, jumping straight from Wide Awake, to Never Again. But then he remembered that he sung the first verse, giving Kurt a chance to catch his breath. It was still Wes' fault for this though.

The Warblers had little time to return to their seats before it was New Directions' turn to perform. They passed each other in the hallway, and Sebastian noticed how Finn quickly passed something over to Kurt as they passed by. 'His inhaler?' Sebastian wondered. He didn't see Kurt with one when they got on the bus. It was probably a good thing, the boy looked ready to have a panic attack or something.

The others though, Sebastian noticed, looked as excited as they did when they arrived. The twins were practically bouncing as they walked, Nick was physically restraining Jeff with an arm around his waist to stop him from doing the same thing. Even Wes and David seemed to be more relaxed.

They reached their seats just as New Directions began their performance. Sebastian leaned back in his chair where he was between Kurt and David. He heard the familiar sound of an inhaler, and smiled inwardly. 'At least he remembered.' Sebastian didn't have a protective streak for just anyone. He was first protective of Jeff when they were just freshmen. One thing most of their little group shared, was a bullied past. Jeff came to Dalton at the same time Nick did, hiding behind the taller boy and flinching at just about everything.

Sebastian had begun to hang out with them, as did Wes, David, and Blaine for a short while. The hobbit soon gave up though, finding it more fun to be with Trent and Thad. Sebastian was the one to find Jeff crying in his dorm room one night though after a terrible nightmare. He started to get protective after seeing how helpless Jeff was, it reminded him of someone else close to him.

After they started the group, Sebastian began to be protective of the twins. They were a year younger than himself, and so different that Sebastian didn't know how people couldn't tell them apart. Blake was slightly taller, and his hair was almost a full shade darker than Brad's because he wasn't in the sun often. He was also the more aggressive twin. If anyone tried to mess with Brad, Blake would make certain that it didn't happen again.

Brad on the other hand, was like a shy kitten when they first arrived at Dalton. Nothing like how he was with them now. He never strayed far from his brother, always staying where Blake could see him. His eyes were what gave him away as the younger twin, the small flecks of brown and amber and gold that just barely shone through were brilliantly colored when the boy was excited or nervous.

What made Sebastian protective of them, was their innocence. Something that was long gone from their days as strippers.

"They're doing original songs!" Kurt hissed. Sebastian let his mind travel to the newest Warbler. He had his eyes on the boy ever since Blaine dragged him to the first Warbler meeting. He caught on right away, with Jeff and Wes, to the guarded look Kurt had. He seemed ready to bolt away at any second. Sebastian heard the rumors about McKinley High and did some research before finding Kurt at Scandals. He knew all about the slushies, how their glee club was the lowest of the low, and even how Kurt won a national trophy for the Cheerios. But even that wasn't enough to protect him from the bullies, leading to him transferring.

There was something so familiar about him though, like Sebastian had met him before. He thought back, remembering the countless people he met at Scandals, school, and the parties his parents threw. There was nothing, Kurt wasn't in any of them. The boy was just so damn familiar though, and it frustrated Sebastian to no end.

'It must be his eyes.' He mused. Glasz wasn't a color found just anywhere, and for it to shift like Kurt's was even rarer. Cale's could do the same thing, in almost the complete opposite of Kurt's with colors. Maybe that was why Kurt was familiar. Their voices were both pretty high as well, Cale could almost pass for countertenor, and Kurt could hit notes that even some of the girls couldn't.

Sebastian didn't dwell on the thoughts for too long, remembering his own rules that he gave to the others. It was soon time to go back up on stage anyway.

* * *

"In third place….Aural Intensity!"

Scattered applause came from the crowd, everyone falling silent as they waited for the announcement of the winners. Kurt leaned back against Cale, the other boy keeping his arms wrapped protectively around the slightly smaller male. Kurt's hands were gripping Wes and Nick's as the suspense ran on.

"And our winners are…

…

The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Kurt grinned as Cale hugged him tightly, squeaking in surprise as Nick and Wes joined in the hug. He looked past the cheering Warblers, and over to his old glee club. Tina was torn between pouting playfully that they didn't win, and cheering so loudly for the Warblers. Mercedes and Quinn were clapping and laughing. Mike was smirking in silent defeat, while Finn was grinning and yelling out congratulations with Puck. Brittany was bouncing up and down, waiting for her dolphin to be let go before leaping into his arms.

"You won Kurtie!" She squealed. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and pick up the smaller girl, twirling her around.

"Good job, Fancy." Kurt placed Brittany down, keeping an arm around her waist, and looked at Dave. The larger male was holding out his fist expectantly, and Kurt smirked, allowing himself for once to return the fist bump. Brittany squealed again and hugged Kurt tighter as he did.

A few of the New Directions members came over to congratulate the Warblers, while others stayed back. Rachel was openly glaring at Kurt, not noticing that Blaine was standing next to her now. He was feeling a bit put out that she wasn't congratulating him.

"Umm…Rach? You ok?" He asked softly.

"He stole our spot at Nationals! We were way better than you dumb half-baked canaries!" Rachel spat. The cheering died down slightly as she spoke.

"Excuse me?" Blaine scoffed. "We were way better because our back-up vocals actually blended, unlike yours. This is a group tournament, not a solo thing."

"Oh please, without my voice leading New Directions we wouldn't have a group."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes glared, stepping away from hugging who she believed to be Brad. "_Your_ voice? Like the hobbit said, it's a group tournament. At least he can get one thing right."

"Back off of my boyfriend Mercedes. He's smarter than yours, oh wait." Rachel smirked. "You don't have one."

"Really? He's your boy?" Mercedes retaliated. "How many times have you two kissed, once? When you were with Finn you were kissing every other second. And don't get me started on you and Puckerman."

"Miss Diva has a point." Sebastian chimed in. "You two never kiss. And Blaine never brags about any dates during Warbler practice."

"Kurt never told us he was dating Brittany!"

"Brittany said nothing about dating the traitor!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, bringing Brittany closer to himself and kissing her in front of everyone. The girl gave a small sound of surprise and happiness and tossed her arms around Kurt's neck, kissing him back sweetly. "Wanna try that again Berry? And before you go off on me being a traitor, let me remind you that this is twice now that you've dated outside of New Directions, and you gave Blaine your set list."

The rest of New Directions looked pointedly at Rachel.

"And for the record, Blaine was gay before getting drunk and kissing your jealous ass. You only wanted to play spin the bottle because you thought it would land on Finn. You two haven't kissed after that, and no one just turns bisexual overnight. If anything, you're nothing but a beard."

"Like Brittany is to you?" Rachel taunted.

Kurt stood up straighter, giving Rachel his best bitch glare. "At least I'm not afraid to kiss her while I'm sober."

Rachel grabbed the front of Blaine's blazer, pulling in the surprised boy for a heated kiss.

Most of the audience had left, not seeing the point in watching teens argue. Some though were staying right where they were, half expecting a fight, and the other half on their phones filming the scene.

Blaine was the first to break the kiss, shoving Rachel away and wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. "…I'm gay. One hundred percent gay. That was the most…disgusting thing I've ever done."

Kurt smirked in triumph, a look that Sebastian was proud of. Not even a full month and bitchy, bossy Kurt was back. The Kurt that Brittany told him about when Kurt brought her to Dalton to meet them. "Seems like I've won this time Rachel. Guess it pays to be a gay, doesn't it." He said as the Warblers walked off stage, bringing Brittany, Mercedes, and Finn with them.

Blaine followed them silently. He could tell he was in trouble again. He didn't know why, but it was best not to argue.

"How's it feel to be on top again Kurtie?" Brittany giggled. "You really hurt Rachel."

"Feels amazing Britt. The old Kurt's coming back and he isn't going to put up with anyone's shit."

* * *

"So, who's this old Kurt and when do I get to meet him?"

The trip back to Dalton after the exhausting day at Regionals was quiet. Everyone was either passed out or doing some quiet activity.

Except for the boys in the back.

Kurt smirked at Cale as the other raised an eyebrow expectantly. Kurt was straddling his legs, arms wrapped around Cale's neck and hips moving to a beat only Kurt could hear. Sebastian and Erin were watching the two with vague interest, Wes and David were too caught up in their own make out session to care, and Nick and Jeff were the same. Brad and Blake were typing away on their cell phones, sending text after text to the other Dalton students about their win.

"I don't think you'd like him." Kurt whispered. "The old Kurt would find this degrading and would never even think of becoming a stripper. I could hear it now; my past self, calling me a whore."

Cale shrugged, hands traveling down Kurt's sides to rest on his still moving hips. "Your past self would be wrong. The term 'Well-paid opportunity seer' is more appropriate. Besides, if you can't do this with us, how the hell are you gonna work on Saturday with strangers?"

"You do need to be comfortable with at least some things Kurt." Erin said. "One of the rules may be that you won't be forced to do anything, but you gotta do something."

"Oh I'm perfectly comfortable, don't you worry." Kurt purred, leaning down to capture Cale's lips in a heated kiss. Cale noticed once again, he tasted like Brittany's lip gloss. The taste was a bit different though, too.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" Cale asked as Kurt pulled away.

The diva nodded. "Yup. Always have since seventh grade. Stopped for a while when I first joined football, but coach Sylvester ordered me to start wearing it again when I was a Cheerio."

"Remind me to thank her then." Cale whispered, pulling Kurt back in for another kiss before stilling his hips. "You'd better stop, Cygnet. Rather not wake up the others."

Kurt smiled, turning around on Cale's lap and snuggling into his chest. "Can we just cuddle then?"

He could hear snickers from the still awake Warblers. It was adorable how quickly Kurt could go from sexy and needy, to cuddly and cute like a kitten. His most recent victim for the cuddly side of himself, was Cale. Yesterday it was Jeff, much to Nick's protests and pouts. The boys just laughed it off though, cuddly Kurt was too adorable to be mad at.

It wasn't until they were almost back to Dalton when Kurt next spoke. The other boys had fallen asleep some time ago. David was nestled quite comfortably against Wes' chest as the older male rested against the window. Nick and Jeff were lying on the floor in front of the back seats too tangled together to tell who was who. Brad and Blake had the seats across from Wes and David, both fast asleep and leaning on each other. Erin had somehow managed to find his way next to Sebastian, and was snuggled into the taller's side. Sebastian didn't seem to mind as he slept in the same position as Wes was. Only Cale and Kurt were awake.

"I have to go to Lima soon…I want to tell my mom we won."

Cale was reclined in the three seats that Erin and Sebastian left him and Kurt, the diva resting between him and the back of the seats. Kurt was using Cale's chest as a pillow, as the other boy used their blazers as one. He frowned slightly at Kurt's words. Cale knew Kurt's mother was dead, much like his own, and wondered how it would affect his friend when he told her about Regionals.

Cale's attention was drawn back to Kurt though as the boy lightly nuzzled his chest. "You're a better cuddler than Finn… like you two took the same cuddling class or something."

The older Warbler smirked softly. "Go to sleep, silly. You're talking nonsense."

"It's true…you remind me of mom too. Daddy always called her 'Elizabeth the Cuddler' because she loved cuddles like me."

Cale blinked, frozen for a second. 'They both love to cuddle?' He opened his mouth to ask Kurt something, but stopped as he noticed the other boy fast asleep. 'It's impossible anyway…'

He fell asleep soon after, the question still at the front of his mind and haunting him in his dreams.

* * *

"You're not going by yourself Cygnet."

Kurt frowned into the mirror as he looked at Sebastian's reflection. Dressed in his designer black, tight fitting jeans and a matching shirt, he was ready to travel back to Lima to visit his mother's grave and tell her about Regionals.

"Sebastian, I'll be fine. I've always gone there by myself."

"Not this time you're not, I'm coming with you." Sebastian decided. It was strange to him, seeing Kurt in something other than a blazer or his step-brother's clothes. He guessed this was what Kurt wore when he went out, or when he was at McKinley. It fit the boy, truthfully.

Kurt sighed. "There's no talking you out of it, is there?" Sebastian shook his head. "Alright…but we're taking my car."

The car ride was silent, but when they reached the graveyard things became even more quieter. Kurt turned off the radio that was blaring some song that neither listened to. The silence was a morbid sound, much as Kurt's crying was the day he broke down in culinary class. Sebastian glanced over to the other boy, noticing how his hands were tense against the wheel, his back straight, and his eyes a determined grayish gold.

"We're here." Kurt's sullen tone broke the silence. He parked the car, getting out and waiting for Sebastian before leading the taller male over to a small gravestone a bit away from the rest. Sebastian watched as Kurt's steps became slower and slower the closer they got to the grave. He ended up with his hand resting on the small of Kurt's back, leading the boy the last few steps there.

The gravestone was small, but it looked neater, cleaner than the others. A vase with one vibrant red rose sat next to it.

"This is her grave…" Kurt whispered, sitting in front of it. Sebastian stayed standing right behind him, allowing Kurt to lean back against his legs.

"Hey mom. We won Regionals." Kurt spoke softly, probably hoping Sebastian couldn't hear him. How would the other boy react to Kurt speaking to a gravestone? Kurt thought he'd probably seem crazy.

Sebastian had other thoughts though. Kurt told him his mother died from a house fire when he was eight. He couldn't relate to a parent dying, but losing one…

"And I've made some new friends at Dalton. They're better than Blaine, I promise. And, I'll admit, I'm not over him yet. I still love him, but it's going away."

Sebastian moved to sit down next to Kurt. He could tell Kurt needed him here more than behind him. He was proven right as Kurt leaned against his side. "It was amazing being up on stage mom, just like you told me it would be. I loved it."

'You were born for it.' Sebastian thought.

"I miss you mommy…" Kurt sighed softly before looking up at Sebastian. "Mom, this is Sebastian. He's one of my new friends. I told him I'd be fine coming here myself but he just had to come."

Sebastian blinked, waiting a second before speaking. "I wanted to make sure he made it here safely Mrs. Hummel. He may miss you a whole lot, but we're not ready to let go of him just yet." He wrapped one arm around Kurt's slim waist, letting the other boy fall further into his side.

Kurt closed his eyes, one lone tear falling from them. "I miss you mom…I miss you every day, and even if dad got remarried, Carole could never replace you." He reached out, letting his hand rest on the gravestone for a second before bringing it back with a smile on his face. Kurt opened his eyes, and looked up at Sebastian. "Let's go back to Dalton, I want to get some sleep before going back to studying."

Sebastian nodded, helping Kurt stand up before watching him walk back to the Navigator. He couldn't help but feel how it wasn't fair, Kurt had grown up far too quickly. Any of the other boys would be a complete mess by now, but Kurt was just so calm.

'I guess, it's just how things are supposed to be.' Sebastian smiled softly, before following Kurt and jumping in the car, ready for the long drive back to Dalton.

* * *

**A/N: You should've seen how fast I got that first part done. All of Regionals took like, three hours top to write. And doing the Never Again Mash-Up was the highlight of my day.(Or, it was on Monday.)**

**Next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for, Stripper!Warblers in the club! Plus a bit more of the secret that everyone seems to be catching onto, except for the people that it's about! And I believe we still have a few Warblers who have yet to meet Papa Burt haven't we? They've seen him, but never truly met him. And what's a great chapter without some romance, love, confusion, and mischief?**

**Also, to everyone whose review I didn't reply to, don't think I'm not grateful for them. I love each and every one of you for reviewing/favoriting/following. You guys are awesome.  
**


	5. Note and part of ch 5

**A/N: first, let me say how terribly sorry I am about this. Leaving you guys without an update for so long.**

**There is a reason for that though, and the reason is because I am changing some of the plot.**

**The stripper plot, is being changed. I can't write scenes like that and in hindsight I should have tried before starting this story. NO THAT DOES NOT MEAN THIS STORY IS BEING TAKEN DOWN. It's just being tweaked around a bit. And for you loyal readers who have put up with the wait, here's part of Chapter 5, and at the bottom I'll explain the new plot.**

* * *

Kurt found Jeff not far from the dorms, sitting on a bench near the parking lot and staring out at seemingly nothing. The countertenor sat down beside him, saying nothing and waiting for Jeff to speak.

"I can't believe he got so mad over something so stupid." Jeff sighed. His voice was still watery, but he wasn't about to cry at least.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked.

Jeff slumped back against the bench. "Nicky wanted to meet my parents this weekend, as my boyfriend and not just a friend."

"Oh, are your parents…?"

"No, nothing like that." Jeff shook his head. "I came out to my mom eons ago, she's fine with it. It's just…" He laughed darkly. "Guess it's better to tell someone who doesn't know me as well as the others."

"You don't have to tell me." Kurt argued. If it was something big, why tell him before everyone else?

"Nah, I don't. But it would be great to have someone else to share this with." Jeff sat back up. "My dad's in a mental hospital. Nick doesn't know and I have no idea how to tell him." The blonde smiled sadly. "I don't have to worry about that now though, since we broke up."

"I doubt you two are broken up for good. You're just in an awkward post-fight stage." Kurt joked, trying to cheer Jeff up.

It seemed to work, somewhat, as Jeff laughed softly. It wasn't like the other boys' laughs. Jeff's sounded like it was always a soft tune just like his voice.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Sebastian cancelled practice today so all we can do that's productive is study. I'm sure we can join with the others and study whatever we need." Kurt suggested, standing up.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I need to work on some papers for Minority Literature anyway. Can you help me out with the French stuff though?" Jeff was a natural when it came to Spanish, but French confused him to no end. Spelling was his worst part. How could get they get some strange sound starting with a 'g' from quatre?

Kurt smiled. "Of course I can! Coach Sylvester didn't have me sing in French for fifteen minutes at Cheer Nationals for nothing."

"You're so going to have to show us that video someday."

* * *

**(So Niff won the poll, but I tweaked that into something I could work with too)**

**But the new plot, the group that was set up is still set up. So Kurtbastian, Wevid, Niff, Trouble Twins, and Carin are still in a secret group. But the group is more like how the Trouble Tones were a group within New Directions. They do singing with and outside of the group. They're secret, because of the places they perform(Scandals, other bars, etc.) **

**There's more to it though, and that will be revealed in...I believe chapter 10, maybe 11. But word of warning, I HAVE ALREADY TYPED UP CHAPTER 19(or possibly 20, depending on how i set the course up for it)**

**And with that chapter typed up, I'll give you two free hints as to what is to come. First hint, Hymn For The Missing. Second, Nationals.**

**Now, as I said, that's chapter 19 possibly 20. Which means Chapters 5-18/19 are going to be within a time span of less than two and a half months. BUT, there's tons of buts here, Chapters 6 through 11 are going to be getting to know everyone's back stories. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone but Kurt(because we know about S1 Kurt, and his story ties into another one). Chapter 13 will contain the Major Plot Introduction, with 20 being the Climax of that plot. No, it will not be the end of the story. Chapter 22 will be. The next part of Paradise Lost, named Everything and Nothing(going for song names here, I really recommend both songs by the way), will not be posted until probably summer. And after that, I am taking a year off of school(this is my Senior year in High School) and I will have a TON of time to write. So expect, hopefully, weekly or every other week updates.**

**But on that note, I'll give you a bit more about Chapter 5 Just for putting up with that rambling!**

* * *

"I can't believe she'd say that to Britt."

Kurt set down his phone after putting it on speaker. Santana had called him just as he began planning an outfit for the weekend. He was going out with the girls, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Tina.

"I know! It's not Brittany's fault that hobbit number two decided he likes guys! Besides, they're still together, aren't they?"

Kurt sighed. "I have no idea. But it wouldn't surprise me if they were. Anderson's a spineless idiot and Berry's a controlling bitch."

"Ugh, speak of the shrieking devil, she just walked in." Kurt could almost hear Santana rolling her eyes.

"How lovely. You know, there's no reason for you and Brittany to stay in Glee Club, since you guys lost Regionals." Kurt said smugly.

"Yeah, I know. The only problem being Dave. He's in the club now and I have to play the girlfriend role and stick with him. And hush with the smugness Mr. I've won more titles than New Directions all by myself."

With a Regionals win, and the Nationals win with the Cheerios from last year, he had things to brag about. "You love it Satan."

"Santana? Who are you talking to?" Kurt could somewhat hear Rachel's voice from the other line.

"My best gay who's phone is about to die." Santana retorted, and Kurt glanced at his phone. The red battery sign confirmed Santana's words, and Kurt wondered how she could've known that.

"Then run his battery out. It's not like he has anyone else to call or text anyway, seeing as no guy would want to."

_That _had stung.

"Shut it man hands! Gay or not I'd take his hot ass to bed in a heartbeat if he wanted! You on the other hand seem to turn every guy you've ever been with gay. And let's not forget-"

Kurt's phone died as Santana began her rant in Spanish. 'She meant that no guy wanted to be your fri-…no that makes it worse.' He shook his head. 'Why would they text when I live with them?'

* * *

**Mini plot's setting in right here, as are key details to the main plot. And it leads into the plot twist I warned people about and the drama.(Some people have already guessed as to what I am talking about, and congrats for figuring out my mind!)**

**I hope to get the chapters edited and up before Christmas(Or Chris-mas(-time) as my tumblr says now) and then Chapter 5 should be up December... let's say 27th for now.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK so you know how I said the twins look like Alex Pettyfer? I totally forgot that he was in Magic Mike.(The twins have the longer hair too)**

**Beta version of this chapter sucked ass, then I changed the WHOLE story. No more stripper!warblers(sorry guys.) But I fixed the chapters! And this one is going to be out ASAP!**

**(Philippine, you just need to make an account so I can reply to your reviews! And sugar is always great to have, it's wonderful. The word for a baby chicken in English is actually chick, and they're so adorable! And I see your point about the Kurtbastian part just fine :) )**

**And to answer your last question, since it effects the whole story, I have chosen. In the strangest take over I have EVER seen, Niff wins. BUT, there's a twist to it that I thought up that still works with the plotline I have. There's a new poll up on my profile as well.**

**And the whole get an account thing, that goes for all my other guest reviewers too! I don't bite, most authors on here don't either, and they love getting signed reviews that they can reply to.**

**Warnings: Smut. It's barely there, but it's there. Kurt's got two middle names here. Elizabeth, for his mother, and Lucas, the one his parents gave him when he was born. It may seemed rushed, but that's because it's all in the span of about a day and a half(more like a day and 4 hours).**

* * *

**Chapter 5: See the panic in my eyes. Kiss me only when I cry**

"Well maybe if you had told me in the first place, this wouldn't be happening!"

Kurt and Brad flinched as another crash came from inside the Warbler's practice room. They were supposed to be practicing, doing warm ups for Nationals, but it was impossible with everyone crowded around the door.

Nick and Jeff were inside, and from the sounds of things, so was Wes. The yelling and quiet whispers could barely be heard over the sound of tables being shoved out of the way, chairs crashing to the ground, and everything smaller being tossed at what they assumed to be Nick's head.

"What's going on?" Kurt questioned.

"Dunno." Brad grimaced. They were the last two to show up, having helped each other study for an upcoming History exam. They lost track of time, not noticing when Blake had left. Their wake-up call though sure made them realize it, as Brad's phone set off an alarm to the tune of Party in the USA, courtesy of Blake's meddling with it.

"Jeff's pissed about something." One of the other Warblers explained. "He and Nick have been in there for about an hour. Wes went in about fifteen minutes ago, and I think David's about ready to go in to make sure he's ok."

"So…practice is cancelled then?" Brad assumed.

"Don't think you're off the hook." Sebastian looked back at the two younger boys. "Wes is preoccupied with Niff's first fight, but I want you two to practice a few scales. I know he has a few songs picked out for Nationals for a group number that includes you two."

"Damn…" Kurt muttered.

"I'm tired of this, you know what? We're through!" The doors slammed open as Jeff came rushing out, rubbing tears away from his eyes and not looking at anyone as he ran. The Warblers parted to let him through.

"Fine! I'm tired of you being a whiny little brat anyway!" Nick screamed after him.

The crowd stood in shocked silence as Wes walked over to Nick and led him back into the destroyed room, David following them.

Kurt looked down the hallway, the direction that Jeff had ran, and wondered where he could've gone. "Sebastian, I'm gonna go find Jeff."

Sebastian sighed, but nodded. "Alright, it seems like practice is cancelled, so go ahead."

Kurt rushed off before Sebastian had even finished talking.

"Let's hope he knows what he's doing." Erin said, coming to stand next to Brad.

"Eh, even if he doesn't, it's better than letting Jeff run off on his own." Blake pointed out. "Come on, let's let Kurt and Wevid handle this, I seem to remember a certain someone who needs to brush up on his math if he plans to pass."

"Aww." Brad whined. "I hate math!"

Erin laughed. "I can help with it." The rest of the Warblers went off in different little groups of their own, planning some studying of their own before the teachers started to pile on last minute work before final exams.

* * *

Kurt found Jeff not far from the dorms, sitting on a bench near the parking lot and staring out at seemingly nothing. The countertenor sat down beside him, saying nothing and waiting for Jeff to speak.

"I can't believe he got so mad over something so stupid." Jeff sighed. His voice was still watery, but he wasn't about to cry at least.

"What was it about?" Kurt asked.

Jeff slumped back against the bench. "Nicky wanted to meet my parents this weekend, as my boyfriend and not just a friend."

"Oh, are your parents…?"

"No, nothing like that." Jeff shook his head. "I came out to my mom eons ago, she's fine with it. It's just…" He laughed darkly. "Guess it's better to tell someone who doesn't know me as well as the others."

"You don't have to tell me." Kurt argued. If it was something big, why tell him before everyone else?

"Nah, I don't. But it would be great to have someone else to share this with." Jeff sat back up. "My dad's in a mental hospital. Nick doesn't know and I have no idea how to tell him." The blonde smiled sadly. "I don't have to worry about that now though, since we broke up."

"I doubt you two are broken up for good. You're just in an awkward post-fight stage." Kurt joked, trying to cheer Jeff up.

It seemed to work, somewhat, as Jeff laughed softly. It wasn't like the other boys' laughs. Jeff's sounded like it was always a soft tune just like his voice.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Sebastian cancelled practice today so all we can do that's productive is study. I'm sure we can join with the others and study whatever we need." Kurt suggested, standing up.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. I need to work on some papers for Minority Literature anyway. Can you help me out with the French stuff though?" Jeff was a natural when it came to Spanish, but French confused him to no end. Spelling was his worst part. How could get they get some strange sound starting with a 'g' from quatre?

Kurt smiled. "Of course I can! Coach Sylvester didn't have me sing in French for fifteen minutes at Cheer Nationals for nothing."

"You're so going to have to show us that video someday."

* * *

"Erin, can you help me with this? I don't understand it."

Blake looked over to his younger twin, watching as he pouted to Erin. The other boy simply laughed and grabbed the math book.

"Sure, you just need to move this over…then divide these two…"

"Close, aren't they?" Sebastian chimed in, tapping the paper that Blake was working on.

"Yeah," Blake sighed. "But it's a good thing. We've just been together for so long that it's taking some getting used to."

He was used to it just being _Blake and Brad, _no one else. It had been that way since day one. Even after they were recruited by Sebastian, they always acted together, sang together, did the same things. _'It's alright. Erin's a good friend. We need to branch out.'_

"Well come on then, Wes said you can't let your English grade drop or he'll kick you to the back of the performances."

Blake grimaced. "He wouldn't do that. Brad would still be in the front then, and it would throw everyone off because our voices keep the higher notes. It would be like moving Nick to stand with Thad."

"Don't think he won't do it though if your grade falls." Sebastian batted Blake's hand away from the paper, filling in one of the corrections. "And don't think I won't move your performance back a week."

"Alright, I'll keep my grade up _mom_."

Sometimes it really tugged on his nerves, having to listen to both Wes and Sebastian. Not many people could tell him and Brad apart, but Wes and Sebastian were two who could from the start. It didn't mean they couldn't be tricked into confusion though. All it took was a slight change in Brad's hairstyle(Blake always wore it just a tiny bit shorter than Brad's, it was only noticeable to those leaning towards hair styling as a career, or those going for fashion.) and they couldn't tell the difference.

* * *

"I can't believe she'd say that to Britt."

Kurt set down his phone after putting it on speaker. Santana had called him just as he began planning an outfit for the weekend. He was going out with the girls, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Tina.

"I know! It's not Brittany's fault that hobbit number two decided he likes guys! Besides, they're still together, aren't they?"

Kurt sighed. "I have no idea. But it wouldn't surprise me if they were. Anderson's a spineless idiot and Berry's a controlling bitch."

"Ugh, speak of the shrieking devil, she just walked in." Kurt could almost hear Santana rolling her eyes.

"How lovely. You know, there's no reason for you and Brittany to stay in Glee Club, since you guys lost Regionals." Kurt said smugly.

"Yeah, I know. The only problem being Dave. He's in the club now and I have to play the girlfriend role and stick with him. And hush with the smugness Mr. I've won more titles than New Directions all by myself."

With a Regionals win, and the Nationals win with the Cheerios from last year, he had things to brag about. "You love it Satan."

"Santana? Who are you talking to?" Kurt could somewhat hear Rachel's voice from the other line.

"My best gay who's phone is about to die." Santana retorted, and Kurt glanced at his phone. The red battery sign confirmed Santana's words, and Kurt wondered how she could've known that.

"Then run his battery out. It's not like he has anyone else to call or text anyway, seeing as no guy would want to."

_That _had stung.

"Shut it man hands! Gay or not I'd take his hot ass to bed in a heartbeat if he wanted! You on the other hand seem to turn every guy you've ever been with gay. And let's not forget-"

Kurt's phone died as Santana began her rant in Spanish. 'She meant that no guy wanted to be your fri-…no that makes it worse.' He shook his head. 'Why would they text when I live with them?'

He put his phone on the charger before getting up.

'I'm losing my touch if I let this get to me.' Kurt grimaced as he paced the room. 'Come on, I was able to put up with Sue and the other Cheerios tearing me down. I'm stronger than this!'

But the nagging voice in the back of his just grew stronger and stronger with those memories.

_No guy would want to_

_Pear hips_

_Fancy_

_Attention whore_

The words were still in his mind even as he fell back against his bed. Cale still wasn't there, it wasn't near curfew yet though, so that was expected. He was probably out doing something with the guys.

'Even here, I'm too different- STOP.' Kurt growled to himself. 'Stop it right now Kurt Elizabeth Lucas Hummel. You have friends who like you, Brittany for your girlfriend and she loves you, Satan who actually likes your company, an accepting father and step-mother, and a step-brother who would die for you. You have it better than most kids like you.'

Even with everything bad that had happened, he still had it pretty good. Sure, it wasn't perfect, but what good was perfect anyway? Perfect was boring. And he did have it better than most, especially with the accepting father and friends. He looked to the bright side of things, but the darkness was still there. It always would be.

The weekend snuck up on the Warblers and soon, Saturday night was upon them. It meant a longer curfew, parties, and the specialty of Dalton.

Kurt decided to sit this weekend out. It was supposed to be his first, but not even shopping could calm his nerves. He came back with six bags of things, Cale helping him put them up while suggesting that he waited another week. Kurt readily agreed. The confidence he had when he told Sebastian he would join was long gone, replaced with nerves and thoughts of what his dad would think, what if he was caught, what if his friends found out?

"Hey," a tap to his nose brought him back to what he was originally doing; homework with Jeff in the blonde's room. "You ok? There's no need to worry about this stuff." The other boy had stayed behind on Wes' orders. He was in no condition to get up and sing just yet, not so soon after his fight with Nick. "Sebastian'll probably help you out this week."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not that, I'm fine." Kurt lied. What was really bothering him was what Rachel said. He couldn't shake it. 'It must be Dalton,' Kurt decided. 'I've been safe here since Sectionals, it's lowered my guard.'

"There's no way you're fine." Jeff said. "If you were fine, you'd realize that you were writing your math homework on your history paper."

Kurt looked down. Right there on the white sheet explaining, in detail, the Fertile Crescent, were math problems. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Jeff shut their books, pushing them off to the side of his bed.

"It's just something that someone said, it's nothing." Kurt shrugged, looking down at his lap.

Jeff moved closer. "It's something if it's bothering you. What did this person say?"

"To put it bluntly, no guy would want to ever talk to me."

"Really?" The blonde huffed. "Then I must secretly be a girl, because I'm talking to you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, she meant like, flirt and stuff."

"Everyone flirts with you."

"They don't."

"Well, ok. Not everyone. But that's because either they're straight, or in a relationship."

"Which is everyone."

"Sebastian isn't."

"He's a mentor"

"Cale?"

Kurt sighed. "Cale's… different. With him it's, familiar. Almost too familiar to be comfortable…" He laid back in the bed, staring up at Jeff when the boy scooted closer to sit next to Kurt's stomach. "And there's more to it than just what Rachel said."

"Well what else is it?" Jeff asked.

"I was a Cheerio before." Kurt explained. "And…some of the girls were ruthless, Coach Sylvester included, with the pear hips comment…"

"Your hips aren't pears. Hell, you're too skinny!" Jeff protested. "Cale said you weigh next to nothing and always feel like it when he picks you up. And I don't doubt it," he continued and poked Kurt's stomach, "there's like, no fat to be found there."

"So there is something wrong with me."

Jeff glared at Kurt, poking him harder and making the other boy squeak. "Kurt Warbler," he began, "you are perfect the way you are. You're a bit on the tall side so being this skinny is ok. Could you use a few more pounds to fill you out better? Yes. Do you have pear hips? No. Are you, as Blaine and you yourself put it, an unsexy baby penguin? Hell no! If I wasn't with Nick I'd-…" Jeff trailed off, realizing what he had said. "…I'm not with Nick…"

"You'd what?" Kurt whispered.

The blonde moved slowly over Kurt, hovering with their noses almost touching. "I'd do this," He said softly, before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

It was far different from any other kiss, he could see why everyone said they saw fireworks when they kissed someone. It was fire and ice, both at once. There was more hesitation than when Cale first kissed him, but also reassurance.

As Jeff deepened the kiss, Kurt wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. His hands grasped at the back of Jeff's shirt, gripping it tightly and pulling Jeff on top of himself.

Kissing turned into making out, making out turned to touching, touching turned to feeling, seeing, tasting, smelling, _everything._ They didn't plan for it to happen, but they were thankful that the dorms were nearly empty around them. The moaning didn't quite get as loud as they would thought it would, most of the sounds coming from the constant "I'm sorry"s that spilled from Jeff's lips as he slowly thrust in and out of Kurt. Neither knew who Jeff was apologizing to. To Kurt, who was tearing up from a mixture of things? To Nick, because he felt like it was cheating? To himself, for liking it so much?

Soon enough, the chant of those two words stopped, being replaced with low moans and kisses to Kurt's neck, bites to his collar bone, hissing as Kurt's nails dragged against his back and his pace sped up. "You're. Not. Unsexy." Quite the opposite. "Your. Hips. Are. Perfect." Except for the bruises from where Jeff's fingers were holding him. Jeff continued to bit out the phrases.

When the others came back, they found Jeff and Kurt fast asleep in Jeff's bed. Wes and David kept Nick from seeing them, knowing the boy was still sour about the break up, but still loved Jeff. They didn't know what was between the two sleeping boys, but it was better left for later.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The shout, accompanied by a shrill screech, woke up the Warblers the next morning.

Wes, who had been awake for a while with David, Erin and Sebastian, snickered. "Guess that Cygnet and Blondie are up!"

"I don't know whether to go up there and ask if they need a hangover cure or pain medicine." Erin smirked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sebastian shook his head as he spoke.

They didn't have to wait long before twin black blurs raced down the staircase, Jeff and Kurt in tow. Cale soon followed.

"I'm gonna go check on Nick." Erin said, getting up from his chair and walking past Brad, stopping to whisper something to the teen before going up the staircase.

"Look who's up." Blake grinned, sitting down in Erin's empty seat and forcing Jeff to sit down next to him.

"Found Kurt trying to sneak out of little Jeffy's room." Brad sat down on Blake's other side, letting Kurt stand nearby. "So, what happened last night?"

Kurt's eyes were glued to the ground, refusing to look up at anyone as the shock of what happened fully set in. He and Jeff had sex last night. He and _Jeff._ Nick's ex. The boy that Nick still loved. Jeff, the boy that still loved Nick. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let it happen?

What was Nick going to say when he found out?

"Uhh, hello? Earth to Kurt?" Brad waved his hand in front of Kurt's face. "Guys I think Kurt's broken."

"So what happened?" Blake pressed, looking at Jeff.

The blonde's eyes traveled over to Kurt, turning into a hard glare before quickly whipping his head to look away from him. "It was nothing. Kurt fell asleep doing homework and I didn't want to kick him out."

The way that Kurt tensed suggested to them that more happened, but they didn't push any further. Sebastian's full attention was on them now as he stared at Kurt. Wes and David were looking for an escape.

"We're…um…we're gonna…" Wes stammered.

"Sex." David blurted out, grabbing Wes and running. Brad and Blake snickered, only silencing themselves when Cale gave them a hard stare.

"Kurt, you look ill." Cale placed his hand on the smaller's forehead. "Maybe you should go home to rest for a bit, escape from the crazy here?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright, come on then. I'll drive you there."

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or just sit there and look like a kicked kitten that lost his siblings?"

Cale kept his focus on driving, vaguely aware of Kurt leaning close to the passenger door. He could hear Kurt's stifled whimpers and finally had enough of them.

Kurt turned to Cale, waiting a few moments before speaking. "Jeff and I had sex."

Cale slammed on the breaks, glad that they were already in Lima and not on the highway any longer. "You what?!"

Kurt flinched. "We…It's my fault." He sighed. "I was talking to Santana and then Rachel said something and everything from being a Cheerio and being an unsexy baby penguin just popped up in our chat and we started kissing and making out and touching and-"

"Woah hold on!" Cale protested. "I don't need a play by play of what happened!" He stopped the car on the side of the road before turning to Kurt. "So you two had sex, because you were feeling bad about yourself?"

"Yes."

Cale blinked, his eyes a mix between green and blue, and meeting Kurt's gold and gray ones. "…Well do you feel better?"

"No." Tears started to form in Kurt's eyes again, but he didn't let them fall. "I feel worse. If this is how Quinn felt after she slept with Puck because she felt fat…then I owe her more than an apology."

"You don't owe anyone anything." Cale said gently. "You weren't feeling your best, Jeff was there to help you, one thing led to another, and you had sex. It's not a big deal. I mean, do you really think Wes and David waited for each other? Or Nick for Jeff? Hell, I know for a fact that Blake holds at least two of the group's v-cards."

"It was supposed to be special though…" Kurt murmured.

"It was with a friend, Kurt. With Jeff nonetheless. From the way Nick always bragged before you transferred, I'm sure it's a safe guess that he's the gentlest person you could ever be with." Cale reasoned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Only this morning." Kurt admitted.

"Then it was special. He made it special for you."

Kurt thought for a second. Jeff had been gentle with him, almost overly gentle. He took his time with every little thing, always asked if Kurt was ok, if what he was doing was ok. He never rushed anything, never pushed for more. He made Kurt feel better, even if now they both felt worse. "It…was special." He whispered.

Cale gave Kurt a small smile before driving the rest of the way to Kurt's house. As he pulled into the driveway, his look became puzzled. "Wait…" It couldn't be, yet the picture was the same.

Kurt jumped out of the car, not hearing what Cale had said. He wasted no time in running up the steps and bringing Cale inside once the other boy was right next to him.

"Kurt, wait a second-" Cale tried to protest.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Burt called from the kitchen, not expecting Finn home for another hour. The other boy was at Puck's. And Carole was at work, so it couldn't b her.

"Yeah daddy, I wasn't feeling too good so Cale brought me home." Kurt yelled back, walking into the kitchen with a stunned Cale behind him. The other boy was looking around, disbelief filling his eyes as he looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Cale…" Burt set the newspaper down on the table, looking up at Kurt. It couldn't be. It was a coincidence.

"Yeah, he's a friend from Dalton." Kurt stepped to the side, letting Burt see Cale for the first time.

Their eyes widened as they saw each other. "Cale?" Burt asked.

Cale stared in shock. Memories of pictures in his grandmother's house coming to the front of his mind and screaming at him as he looked at Burt. "…Dad?"


End file.
